


Sensual Storytime

by andabatae



Series: Sensual Storytime [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flogging, I don't know, IT worker Ben Solo moonlights as erotic audio recorder Kylo Ren and Rey likes his audio and also him, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Office Romance, Office Sex, Paul Sevier in the streets Kylo Ren in the sheets, Podcast, Secret Identity, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Sweater vests and tattoos, Tattoos, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Wax Play, coworkers in lust, erotic audio, inappropriate Slack messages, pinwheel, smut smut smut, sweater vests, this is very tonally inconsistent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae
Summary: When Rey Johnson starts a new job, her initially antagonistic relationship with Ben Solo from IT turns into friendship... and maybe something more.Little does she know he also moonlights as Kylo Ren, the creator of her favorite audio erotica. One day at the office, worlds collide, and she realizes the sweater vest-wearing nerd of her dreams is also the tattooed fantasy man she listens to while getting off every night...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Dadam because they are a terrible influence and introduced me to [FeelGoodFilth's](https://www.feelgoodfilth.com/) erotic audio.
> 
> Basically, this is smut. And then it maybe veers into cute, snarky coworker banter? And then more smut? And Ben Solo looks like Paul Sevier but tattooed? Idk, this is a bunch of random stuff thrown together.
> 
> If you don't want to read extremely explicit dirty talk, DO NOT KEEP READING.

“You’re taking it so good. Just a little more… I know it’s big, but you can take it baby girl, just relax and let me open up that sweet little pussy. _ Yes_, fuck, just like that. God, you’re so tight. Look at you stretched around my thick cock.”

Rey moaned as she slid her dildo all the way inside. It was a lot to take, but she was incredibly wet, and the stretching burn of accommodating the massive toy was half the pleasure. She pretended it was the cock of the man currently muttering filth in her earbuds: Kylo Ren, the mystery man who recorded and released filthy audio online for seemingly no purpose but genuinely wanting women to get off.

This clip was a brand-new release called “Cum Inside Mr. Ren’s Office.” Since Rey was starting a new job at Resistance Consulting tomorrow, a screaming orgasm felt like the perfect way to celebrate her last night of freedom.

“You like being fucked over my desk, don’t you?” His voice was so deep and commanding it made her shiver.

“I do,” she whispered back, as if he could actually hear her.

“You like me sliding my big dick inside your pretty little cunt. I bet you want it harder. Tell me you want me to fuck you hard, baby girl. I won’t move until you say it. Come on. Say it. _ Say it._”

“Please fuck me hard,” Rey sobbed. She held the toy still inside her, waiting for his permission before she started moving it again.

“Good girl,” he murmured. “I’ll give you whatever you want, baby. Whatever you need. And right now you need a hard, deep dicking.” Little squelching noises punctuated the last three words, and, as always, Rey wondered if Kylo jerked off while recording these or if he was using audio clips from pornography.

“God, you feel so good,” he moaned as the wet, slippery sounds sped up. “I love fucking you like this, seeing your ass jiggle when I pound into you. I love the way you arch your back and moan for me when I hit that spot inside you just right. Do you feel it, baby girl?”

“I feel it,” Rey moaned, sliding the dildo in and out as she rubbed her clit. “Kylo, you’re so sexy.”

“I’m going to wreck you,” he growled in her earbuds. “Going to fuck you so good and hard, you won’t want another cock ever again. Going to slam into you over and over until you scream and gush all over my hand.” He was panting now, his voice cracking with the intensity of his passion, and when Rey closed her eyes, she could almost feel him in the room with her.

This was why Kylo Ren audio had been her stimulation of choice ever since she’d discovered him a year ago. It was just so _ real. _

He hadn’t shared full photos of himself on his website, but there was a crop of him in profile that showed muscled, tattooed arms, broad shoulders, and the faintest hint of longish dark hair. She imagined that hair brushing her neck while he thrust into her from behind, imagined watching the tattoos wreathing his biceps flex as he braced himself over her.

“Take it, baby girl. Take all of it.” He groaned, long and filthy hot. “You’re wrecking me with your tight, wet pussy. I’m gonna fill you up with my cum until it drips out of you, and then I’m gonna take you home and tie you to my bed and keep you there for _ days_.”

Rey was close to orgasm. She rubbed her clit in circles, arching her back as the pleasure grew so close she could almost taste it. She needed just one more bit of stimulus to tip her over, one more dark promise from that whiskey-rough voice…

“I need you so much, baby. And I’m gonna take care of you. Forever.”

Rey tipped over the edge with a scream, her body pulsing and shivering as her orgasm wrung her out. Kylo talked her through it, whispering filthy compliments and promises of devotion, and by the time Rey finally stopped shaking, there were tears in her eyes from how intensely she’d come.

As she hit pause on “Cum Inside Mr. Ren’s Office,” Rey wished, for the thousandth time, that she could meet the real-life Kylo Ren and see if he was as tantalizing in person as he was through her headphones. If he, too, was reaching out for human connection, if maybe he was as lonely as she was.

If he was also looking for a place to belong—and a person to belong to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT THE SHINY! Thank you so much for the moodboard, [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo)! I love it so much! 💜💜💜💜💜

Rey’s first day at Resistance Consulting Services was great, and not just because she was cheerful from a hell of an orgasm the previous night. Her new coworkers were amazing, and she’d already managed to acquire not only a work wife named Rose Tico, but a work wife who, because she was in a polyamorous relationship with Poe Dameron and Finn Storm, came with two attached work husbands. A work… throuple?

However she defined it, the point was that Rey made friends quickly and easily with her rambunctious new coworkers. Even the boss, Leia Organa, was surprisingly warm for an executive and had greeted Rey with an enormous hug. “Welcome home,” Leia had whispered in Rey’s ear, which was a little intense, yeah, but also sweet. It wasn’t a sentiment Rey had heard very often in her life.

Resistance Consulting provided strategic advice, marketing support, and crisis response management to a wide variety of clients, ranging from celebrities and politicians to major brands. As an Associate Consultant, Rey would start developing her own roster of clients, leaning on Poe, who was a Senior Consultant, for support.

Her cubicle was small, but she was excited to have her own space. She set out her succulents and office supplies, including the kitten sticky-notes and a variety of pencils topped with erasers shaped like whimsical hats. Maybe it wasn’t the most professional approach, but she’d already seen a variety of fun decor around the office, and she didn’t want to work anywhere that wouldn’t allow her Tardis pencil sharpener.

She logged in and started going through mandatory online trainings on “Ethics in the Workplace” and “Safe Technology Practices.” They were mind-numbingly dull, and Rey breathed a sigh of relief when she hit “Submit” on the last question of “Safe Technology Practices.”

The cursor spun, and then, to Rey’s horror, she was redirected back to the beginning of the training. _ Welcome to Safe Technology Practices! This training will take approximately 2 hours. _

“No, no, no.” She hit back on her browser, but the page had expired. There was no way to recover the answers she’d spent hours filling in.

Thankfully, Rose had told her how to reach out to IT. Rey opened Slack and composed a private message to Ben Solo, Senior IT Manager, chuckling when she saw his avatar was Darth Vader.

> Rey Johnson: heyyyy fellow star wars fan!
> 
> _ Ben Solo is typing _
> 
> Ben Solo: who are you and what do you want

Rey stared at the screen, baffled by the strangely hostile message. Everyone else she’d met at Resistance Consulting had been extremely friendly. Maybe he was just one of those people who came across poorly in writing?

> Rey Johnson: lol i’m the new associate consultant! so excited to be here 😊
> 
> Ben Solo: clearly
> 
> Ben Solo: what do you want

Okay, maybe this guy really was a dick. She stood up and peered over the wall of her cubicle, wondering where this grouchy man sat. There were thirty cubicles on this floor, as well as another floor of support staff, so she hadn’t met everyone yet.

When she sat back down, she had another message waiting for her.

> Ben Solo: you’re wasting my time

Rey’s annoyance morphed into anger. She took out her frustration on her keyboard, typing with sharp, emphatic strikes.

> Rey Johnson: wow, someone’s being a dick today. it’s been what, 5 seconds?
> 
> Ben Solo: haven’t completed the mandatory anti-harassment training yet, huh?

She rolled her eyes.

> Rey Johnson: is there a “how to be polite to strangers” training, too? cuz if not, i think you could benefit from it  
  
Ben Solo: you’re the one who called me a dick
> 
> Rey Johnson: you’re the one who said i was wasting your time
> 
> Ben Solo: how would you define what’s happening right now
> 
> Rey Johnson: a poor, innocent new employee reached out to the IT dept for help and was met with condescension and rudeness?
> 
> Ben Solo: you really are new here. Condescending and rude is my MO
> 
> Ben Solo: so what’s the problem?

Well, at least he’d started punctuating his questions.

> Rey Johnson: i completed that boring safe technology practices training and when i clicked submit, it redirected me to the beginning of the training rather than recording my score.
> 
> Ben Solo: ...you do realize i created that “boring” training, right?
> 
> Rey Johnson: do you disagree?
> 
> Ben Solo: not even a little bit

Rey laughed out loud. All right, maybe Ben Solo had some redeeming qualities, even if he was a bit of a jerk.

> Ben Solo: okay, in the system it says you completed the training, so that’s just a bug. i’ll go in and fix it, and you can move on to the next training.
> 
> Rey Johnson: thanks!
> 
> Ben Solo: what is the next training, anyway?
> 
> Rey Johnson: anti-harassment 😉
> 
> Ben Solo: winky faces are DEFINITELY categorized as harassment
> 
> Ben Solo: 😉

She grinned at the emoji, feeling relieved. He was joking with her, so maybe they’d just gotten off on the wrong foot.

> Rey Johnson: sorry i called you a dick
> 
> Rey Johnson: i’m not known for being, uh, subtle? tactful? diplomatic? take your pick
> 
> Ben Solo: well, that’s a great thing to hear from our new client-facing associate consultant
> 
> Ben Solo: i like it though
> 
> Ben Solo: and obviously, i’m not tactful either. i categorically suck.
> 
> Ben Solo: but i think the world would be a better place if everyone just said what they thought
> 
> Ben Solo: and i’m totally a dick, so no need to apologize. it’s refreshing, actually. no one really bothers to call me out on it anymore.

Rey wrinkled her nose.

> Rey Johnson: well, you sound healthy and well-adjusted
> 
> Rey Johnson: but i appreciate you helping me and chatting with me **🙂**
> 
> Rey Johnson: and if you’re into it, i’ll call you a dick whenever you like
> 
> Ben Solo: sounds like a plan **🙂**

#

Three weeks later, Rey still hadn’t met Ben Solo, since he worked on the floor below, but due to an array of technical issues, she’d started up a bizarre Slack acquaintanceship with him.

> Rey Johnson: hey, lord vader, question for ya
> 
> Ben Solo: …
> 
> Rey Johnson: you got way worse at lightsaber fighting between the prequels and the original trilogy. is that because of your lava trauma? do your scars, like, itch when there’s a solar storm?
> 
> Ben Solo: is there a point to this
> 
> Rey Johnson: uh, duh. we’re talking star wars like TWO BEST BUDDIES do. 🤗
> 
> Rey Johnson: also my computer froze
> 
> Ben Solo: have you tried turning it off and on again
> 
> Rey Johnson: …...god dammit
> 
> Ben Solo: IT 101, baby

There was a pause while _ Ben Solo is typing _ flashed at the bottom of the window multiple times. 

> Ben Solo: i’m not calling you baby, to be clear. It’s a colloquialism. like… hasta la vista, baby.

Rey snorted.

> Rey Johnson: yes, thank you, i’m familiar with both pop culture and the english language

> Rey Johnson: “it’s a colloquialism” honestly could you be more pretentious
> 
> Rey Johnson: …
> 
> Rey Johnson: baby

Ben’s response to that was the middle finger emoji, and Rey grinned before clicking out of the chat, feeling abruptly more cheerful.

#

A week and several tech problems later, Rey felt pretty confident that grumpy IT guy Ben Solo, whether or not they’d ever met in person, was her friend. She’d grown to appreciate his snark, and he always fixed her tech issues quickly.

> Rey Johnson: hey, lord vader
> 
> Ben Solo: what is it now you absolute pain in my ass
> 
> Rey Johnson: how did you seriously not realize palpatine was evil from like, day one
> 
> Ben Solo: …
> 
> Rey Johnson: also, i got locked out of my computer because i forgot my password
> 
> Ben Solo: sometimes i wonder if you exist just to add unnecessary busywork to my day

Rey grinned. She’d long since realized that Ben, while grouchy, was secretly a decent guy. At this point, his crankiness had become a joke between them.

> Rey Johnson: wow that’s pretty self-centered, assuming i was created for the sole purpose of plaguing you
> 
> Rey Johnson: but also yes, satan sends his regards
> 
> Ben Solo: satan, huh? not god trying to convince me to repent of my sins?
> 
> Rey Johnson: come on. is it likely i’m heaven-sent?
> 
> _ Ben Solo is typing _

The notification disappeared.

> _ Ben Solo is typing _

A few minutes of silence went by, and Rey nibbled at her thumbnail, worrying that somehow she’d crossed a line. Did he think she was flirting with him?

She might be.

> Ben Solo: i mean, i’ve seen your staff picture. it seems possible.

Oh my God, Ben Solo was definitely flirting with her, too. Rey’s cheeks felt suddenly hot.

> Ben Solo: shit, sorry. uh, you can reset your password now
> 
> Rey Johnson: there’s a directory of staff pictures? i haven’t seen yours. i thought you were literally darth vader omg

He sent her a link, and when Rey clicked it, she nearly fell out of her chair. Holy shit. Ben Solo was _ gorgeous_. He had dark, luscious-looking hair, a bold nose, and ridiculously full lips. His ears looked adorably big, although his hair covered the tops of them, and his pale skin was dotted with beauty marks. His glasses made him look like the geeky dreamboat of her fantasies, but most devastating of all was his outfit.

He was wearing an _ argyle sweater vest. _

“Hnnnngh.” Rey made an incoherent noise as she stared at his picture for way too long. The hot professor look was totally her kink—there was a reason she’d listened to “Cum Inside Mr. Ren’s Office” and “Professor Ren Gives Extra Credit” more than any other Kylo Ren recordings—but she had an extra fondness for sweater vests. Her friends made fun of her mercilessly for it, but there was something about that buttoned-up look that turned her into an animal. She wanted to… yeah. She _ wanted_, full stop.

> Ben Solo: um, anyway, that’s me. did you log in successfully?
> 
> Rey Johnson: wow solo
> 
> Ben Solo: ...yes?
> 
> Rey Johnson: nothing, just expected a grumpy old man or some pasty cave creature
> 
> Rey Johnson: not
> 
> Rey Johnson: THAT
> 
> _ Ben Solo is typing _
> 
> Ben Solo: ...i honestly can’t tell what you mean by that

Rey bit her lip, wondering how far she should take this flirtation. Now that she knew what he looked like… how could she resist?

> Rey Johnson: it means you rock that hot professor look in a very real way 😵
> 
> _ Ben Solo is typing _
> 
> _ Ben Solo is typing _
> 
> _ Ben Solo is typing _
> 
> Ben Solo: you like the professor look, huh?

This was veering into dangerous territory, but Rey couldn’t stop herself. Maybe it was because she’d listened to “Professor Ren Gives Extra Credit” again last night and come hard to the thought of a sweater-vest-wearing man fucking her against a bookshelf.

> Rey Johnson: uh, yeah. doesn’t everyone?
> 
> Ben Solo: Rey. i am literally wearing a sweater vest in that photo. and glasses. since time immemorial, that combination has signified unsexiness
> 
> Ben Solo: and for the record, i am totally a pasty cave creature
> 
> Rey Johnson: but a pasty cave creature _ in a sweater vest _😲🤤😵
> 
> Ben Solo: well, now that i know what you like
> 
> Ben Solo: maybe i should

He fell silent then, and Rey stared at the screen for an agonizing amount of time, knuckles pressed to her lips and feet drumming nervously against the ground. A minute went by, then two.

> Rey Johnson: you should what?
> 
> _ Ben Solo is typing _
> 
> _ Ben Solo is typing _
> 
> Ben Solo: rey, i don’t want to fuck up here and say something inappropriate

Oh. Rey deflated. Apparently he wasn’t interested in her, or else he was too concerned about that anti-harassment training to take this to the level she was secretly hoping he would. She swallowed her pride and gave him an out.

> Rey Johnson: don’t worry about it
> 
> Rey Johnson: sorry to put you in an uncomfortable position

She logged off before he could respond.

#

That night, Kylo Ren dropped a new audio track.

Rey squealed in delight when she got the email notification. He wasn’t due to release anything until Friday, so this was a delightful mid-week surprise. She stripped naked, grabbed her dildo and vibrator, then clicked the link to “The New Hire.”

“Hey there.” Kylo’s voice rumbled out of her earbuds, and Rey was instantly wet. At this point, she had a Pavlovian response to his voice. “It’s after hours. What are you still doing in the office? Did you stay late to see me?”

He paused, as he often did in his recordings, giving the listener a chance to respond. “Yes,” Rey said as she gently stroked her clit and labia, waiting to use the toys until the audio intensified. “I wanted to see you, Kylo.”

“Do you need something?” he asked. “Something only I can give you?” He sighed, a long exhale with a hint of a moan in it that made Rey twitch. “Oh, you do. I can see it from here—the way you’re trembling for me. The way you’re squeezing your legs together.”

Rey clenched her legs together on the bed, which pressed her fingers tighter against her clit.

“God, do you know how much I’ve wanted you since you got hired? It’s only been a few weeks, but it’s been killing me. Every day, knowing you’re working a floor above me. Every day, knowing what you look like and what your pencil skirts do for that gorgeous ass.”

Rey groaned. God, this was a good one, because she could pretend it really was about her. She wore pencil skirts frequently, and Ben Solo was on the floor below…

“Oh,_ fuck_,” she said, arching her back as she envisioned his staff photo. He could be the person talking to her right now, telling her how beautiful she was. He could be the man eager to touch her, the man who’d lusted after her ever since she’d been hired.

Rey had never masturbated to a specific person before, other than some hazy fantasy of what Kylo Ren might look like, but now she couldn’t stop.

“You look like heaven,” Kylo breathed in her ears. “Like my very own angel. I want to ruin you, sweetheart. I want to kiss and suck and_ fuck _ until you forget all about heaven and stay down here with me.”

It was more poetic than a lot of Kylo’s work, but that was something she appreciated about him: his recordings weren’t just about the practicalities of sex. Kylo spoke as if he really was obsessed with—maybe even loved—the person he was talking to.

“Sit on my desk, angel. Let me take off your panties. Let me see your pretty little pussy. _ God_.” He moaned. “You’re glistening for me. You’re so wet I can smell it. Finger yourself for me, will you?”

Rey did as commanded and slipped two fingers inside herself. She was soaked, and it wasn’t just from the dialogue. No, somehow her imaginings of Kylo Ren had merged with Ben Solo, and now she was imagining a buttoned-up IT professional whose rolled-up sleeves revealed tattoos. This chimera stared at her hungrily, and Rey spread her legs wider for him.

“One or two isn’t enough, angel. You’ll need three if you want to take me.” He paused. “I know you can do it. Work your clit, too. I want you dripping for me.”

Rey slid a third finger inside herself, rubbing her clit at his command with her other hand. The potential for orgasm teased her. She knew her own body; if she rubbed hard, she could be coming very, very soon. But there was more of this recording to enjoy, so Rey kept her circles light and teasing, winding herself up without reaching that edge.

“You’re so good,” he said, and the praise echoed as a pulse in Rey’s pussy. “So good for me. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. You’re a fantasy come to life, sitting on my desk like this with your legs spread.” He breathed in raggedly. “I’m going to touch you now.”

Rey grabbed her vibrator and flicked it on, pressing it to her clit as Kylo breathed heavily in her ear. “You’re so tight,” he said. “Squeezing my fingers so good; I can’t wait to feel you around my cock. And you’re so _ wet_.” His voice broke on the last word, accompanied by a slick sound effect. “God, you drive me crazy at work. The way you tease me, how clever and pretty you are… I thought I was alone in this obsession.”

“You’re not alone,” Rey whimpered, imagining Ben typing those words to her.

“I don’t even think I can get undressed,” Kylo said. “I’m too impatient. I need to fuck you just like this, wearing my slacks and dress shirt and sweater vest, looking like a fucking professor or something. Looking like the nice guy you know I’m not. I’m going to pull my cock out and thrust it into you so hard and deep you can’t think about anything else.”

“Ah!” Rey bucked on the bed, nearly losing her mind. Holy shit, it was like Kylo was reading her mind. She wasn’t going to last long, at this rate.

“I’m going to fuck you now. Are you ready for my thick cock to split you open?”

“Yes!” Rey angled the dildo at her entrance, imagining Ben/Kylo standing between her legs while she sat on his desk. His chest would rise and fall with his ragged breathing, stretching that sweater vest deliciously, and his lips would be reddened from where he’d bitten them.

Kylo moaned loud and long in her ears. “Oh, angel, you feel so good. My own little slice of heaven. Fuck, your cunt is so soft and tight. You’re taking me so good.”

Rey slid the dildo home, working the vibrator around her clit in increasingly frantic circles. There were still several minutes left on this audio recording, but she absolutely wasn’t going to make it to the end.

“My hands are so big around your waist. I can’t believe you’re taking all of me. What a good, sweet angel, taking my cock like you were made for this. Made for _ me_.” The words were accompanied by rhythmic wet sounds, and it was so realistic, Rey really could imagine him thrusting inside her. She timed her thrusts with the dildo to match the sounds, and suddenly, it was too much to bear. Her head thrashed against the pillow as she strained for the orgasm lingering just out of reach.

“I’m so lucky,” Kylo breathed. “I’m the luckiest bastard in the whole world to get to fuck your tight little cunt. I can’t believe you even noticed me to begin with or that I’m touching you right now. It’s a religious experience, angel.” His moan was raw and desperate-sounding, and shit, this was maybe the most out-of-control Kylo had ever sounded. Normally he’d played the Dom to perfection, whispering filth into the microphone to get his legion of submissives off while maintaining his own control.

The slick sounds sped up, and yes, Rey was absolutely sure he was jerking off. The knowledge set her off. She orgasmed with a scream, her body spasming around the dildo as she shot off the bed, her abs clenching as she curled up.

“You’re the only person who sees me,” Kylo said. “I need you so much, you’re—Re—ohhhh, fuck fuck _ fuck_, so _ good_, angel.”

Rey’s fevered imagination substituted her own name instead of the stuttered ‘you’re,’ and that carried her through the aftershocks.

When it was over, she lay panting on her bedspread, staring dazedly at the ceiling. She’d never come so hard to one of Kylo Ren’s audio clips before. This one had been perfect, though, seemingly made just for her. He was still muttering away, but she pulled the earbuds out, wanting to save whatever filth was left for another time so she could properly appreciate it.

As she relaxed into her dazed stupor, his last words kept ringing in her head. _ You’re the only person who sees me_. It was strangely vulnerable for a Kylo Ren recording, and her heart clenched in sympathy.

_ No one sees me, either_, she thought. _ But I’d like someone to. _

When she finally fell asleep, it was to fantasies of a broad man with glasses, dark hair, and a sweater vest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamelessly throwing all my kinks into one fic. But argyle sweater vests are honestly hnnnnghhh and IT nerd Ben Solo has my whole heart.
> 
> I'm not sure how long this fic will be. 4 chapters? 5? Who knows! Basically it's just an excuse for smut.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

After “The New Hire,” Kylo Ren started posting more frequently. He dropped three, sometimes four tracks a week, and they seemed… different from his previous work. It took a while for Rey to put her finger on what, exactly, had changed, other than him seeming more intense. It was only upon listening to the third straight recording where Kylo called the listener ‘angel’ that she realized what it was.

Kylo was writing these scenes for someone in particular.

It was ludicrous to feel the sting of jealousy. It wasn’t like Kylo Ren belonged to her in any way; she was sure he was extremely popular with the ladies, considering his voice, muscles, and tattoos, not to mention how enthusiastic he was about the female orgasm. Knowing he was obsessed with one woman in particular was throwing her for a loop, though.

Rey had never been anyone’s muse, and no one had ever been desperate for her the way Kylo was for this woman. The emotional intensity in his voice—as well as an increased volume of professor content, bless whoever this woman was for apparently sharing Rey’s kinks—was giving her some amazing orgasms, but Rey was always left feeling a little empty afterwards.

It wasn’t a coincidence that her masturbatory sessions had become less satisfying since she’d started talking to Ben Solo. She got off hard imagining him, but she felt sad afterwards when she remembered she couldn’t actually have him.

Oh, they were still chatting. Daily, in fact. And there was definitely a flirtatious undercurrent to their conversations, but Ben always backed down if she got too close to that line.

Like earlier that day, when their conversation had veered almost, but not quite, sexual.

> Rey Johnson: what are you wearing?
> 
> _Ben Solo is typing_
> 
> _Ben Solo is typing_
> 
> _Ben Solo is typing_
> 
> Ben Solo: oh my
> 
> Ben Solo: how very forward
> 
> Rey Johnson: i’m curious if you wear sweater vests all the time or if it was just for picture day
> 
> Ben Solo: not all the time
> 
> Ben Solo: although recently i’ve been wearing them a lot more
> 
> Rey Johnson: oh yeah? why is that, lord vader?
> 
> _Ben Solo is typing_
> 
> _Ben Solo is typing_
> 
> Ben Solo: a little bird told me everyone likes the hot professor look
> 
> Rey Johnson: …
> 
> Rey Johnson: are you wearing one right now?
> 
> Ben Solo: …
> 
> Ben Solo: yes
> 
> Ben Solo: why do you ask, rey?
> 
> Rey Johnson: just want to get my mental picture of you right
> 
> Ben Solo: hmmm
> 
> Ben Solo: and what, exactly, am i doing in your mental picture of me
> 
> Rey Johnson: well…
> 
> Rey Johnson: …
> 
> Rey Johnson: …
> 
> Rey Johnson: …
> 
> Rey Johnson: not telling
> 
> Rey Johnson: a girl’s got to have some secrets 😉

She’d watched “Ben Solo is typing” flash on and off the screen for five minutes and had wondered if he was writing an essay. She’d desperately hoped for paragraphs of filth detailing what the two of them ought to be doing to each other.

The answer she’d gotten had been disappointing, to say the least.

> Ben Solo: fixing your computer is the correct answer
> 
> Ben Solo: gtg
> 
> Ben Solo: copier’s down

Then he’d logged off, leaving Rey gaping at the screen and wondering how, exactly, she’d misread the situation so badly.

#

Rey was running late the morning after the “what are you wearing” debacle. She lunged into the crowded lift right as the doors were closing, the final bite of her breakfast bagel clenched between her teeth. A few people eyed her with alarm, but Rey ignored them and focused on finishing her food.

The lift moved up a floor, and the ding announcing a new stop coincided with the sound of someone behind her clearing his throat. She looked over her shoulder—and was promptly captivated by a face she was _ very _ familiar with. Ben Solo was in the lift with her, and he was fucking huge. Taller than she was by at least half a foot and broad as a tank. His white dress shirt was clearly struggling to contain him, and she stared greedily at the contours of his chest. He wasn’t wearing a sweater vest today, but those straining buttons made up for it.

Then her eyes snapped back up to his, and it was like the world stopped spinning. Everything went silent for a moment while she stared into those warm brown eyes. She wanted to rip his glasses off and launch herself at his face.

“Hi,” she breathed.

Ben chewed his lips—and _ fuck_, they were so red and plump, just begging to be kissed—then opened his mouth...

“Rey!” The voice came from Leia Organa, CEO of Resistance Consulting, who had just gotten on the lift. The older woman beamed at her. “How are you enjoying your first month?”

“It’s wonderful,” Rey managed to say, even though most of her attention was fixated on the ridiculously attractive man at the back of the lift. “I’m really enjoying myself.”

“Oh, good.” Leia seemed to notice Ben then, because she nodded in his direction. “Benjamin.”

He grunted in response.

“So, Rey,” Leia said, “let’s talk about your clients…”

The rest of the lift ride was consumed by conversation with Leia, but as more and more people got on, Rey was pushed farther into the car. At some point, she realized she was standing less than a foot away from Ben.

The hairs on her arms rose, and she swallowed hard. She could have sworn she_ felt _ him, an electric presence against her skin. When a new addition pushed her even further back, so Rey’s shoulder briefly brushed his torso, she shivered.

Leia was still talking, although Rey wasn’t sure what the CEO was saying. She was hyper-focused on Ben standing still as a statue behind her.

The crowd shifted again, pressing her back another few inches, and Ben’s hand settled on her waist.

Rey couldn’t contain her gasp.

“Are you all right?” Leia asked from her own position slightly in front of Rey. “It sure is crowded in here.”

“Yes, sorry,” Rey managed to say, even though the heat of Ben’s palm was sinking through her shirt as if it would leave a permanent mark on her skin. His hand was _ huge_. “Just remembered something I forgot to do." _Shit_. "At home,” she rushed to clarify. “Not here. I don’t forget things... here.”

She could have sworn she heard a low chuckle behind her.

All too soon, they arrived at Ben’s floor. He brushed past her on his way out, and Rey was left gasping and unsettled. Her heart was pounding way too fast, and her pussy clenched reflexively. She’d never experienced a physical connection like that in her entire life.

Holy shit, Ben Solo was going to ruin her.

#

> Rey Johnson: hey
> 
> Ben Solo: hey
> 
> Rey Johnson: so we finally kind of sort of met in person
> 
> Ben Solo: we did
> 
> Ben Solo: and holy shit i didn’t know you were british
> 
> Ben Solo: which… yeah
> 
> Ben Solo: and your hair smells really nice
> 
> Ben Solo: shit, that’s such a creepy thing to say, sorry

Rey laughed, even though the compliment had sent a delicious thrill through her.

> Rey Johnson: Ben Solo, you are not even a little bit creepy.
> 
> _Ben Solo is typing_
> 
> _Ben Solo is typing_
> 
> Ben Solo: no? but i try so hard
> 
> Rey Johnson: i wish i could have smelled you, too

She cringed when she reread her message.

> Rey Johnson: wait okay that sounded way better in my head. like it was gonna be a ‘you’re not alone’ kind of thing and then it turned into me wanting to inhale your musk
> 
> Ben Solo: i will have you know that my musk is EXEMPLARY

Rey laughed. Oh my God, she was so screwed. He was funny and smart and enormous and wore _ sweater vests _ and she was so, so screwed.

> Rey Johnson: i’m sure it is
> 
> Rey Johnson: you have that vibe about you
> 
> Rey Johnson: BME
> 
> Ben Solo: ...BME?
> 
> Rey Johnson: Big Musk Energy

Rey grinned at her own joke. Hey, self-esteem was important, right?

> _Ben Solo is typing_
> 
> Ben Solo: i feel like there’s a reference i’m missing?

Oh, no. Ben wasn’t familiar with Big Dick Energy? Because he exuded that, too—_ and how. _

> Rey Johnson: look up BDE

A minute passed.

> Ben Solo: so… to be clear, i have BME, not BDE, right?

Rey bit her lip and shifted in her chair. He hadn’t been receptive to her advances thus far, but now that she’d encountered him in person—now that he’d laid a hand on her waist, completely unnecessarily—could she really back down from this?

> Rey Johnson:  


She bit her knuckles as she waited for him to respond.

Ben Solo was typing for a long, long time.

> Ben Solo: okay so i’m trying to learn more about this BDE thing. is it a literal or metaphorical BD? can women have BDE? do you have BDE?

Rey sagged in disappointment. He could have leaned into it with some suggestive comment about his dick, but apparently Ben Solo was, once again, veering away from escalating their flirtation at the last possible second.

> Rey Johnson: i think BDE is in the eye of the beholder
> 
> Ben Solo: wow pure poetry, etch that on my tombstone

He might be getting that tombstone earlier than anticipated, because at this rate, Rey was going to murder him for habitually winding her up, then leaving her unfulfilled.

> Rey Johnson: gtg, client is calling

It was a lie, but she really did have work to do, and it gave her a certain satisfaction to click out of the chat before he could respond. Let him stew the way she’d stewed over his copier issues the previous day.

Of course, he might not actually be stewing. Maybe Ben was flirty with everyone, although, considering how their friendship had started, that seemed unlikely. Maybe he was socially oblivious and had no idea they were flirting. Or maybe he was enjoying the feeling of being desired, but didn’t actually desire her in return.

All of those options were too depressing to contemplate, so Rey threw herself into work and tried to forget all about Ben Solo and his soft eyes and his poor, tortured shirt buttons.

#

Kylo Ren released a new track an hour later. Rey was shocked to get the notification—normally he released in the evenings, and she’d gathered from his profile that he lived in a similar time zone, so he ought to be at work right now. Assuming he had a job. All his porny audio was free, so she didn’t think he was earning anything off of it, but she supposed he could be a trust fund baby.

The new recording was called “Solo Session,” and Rey bit her lip, instantly imagining Ben Solo as the Solo in question. God, she really shouldn’t listen to this at work, but if there was a possibility she could hear five uninterrupted minutes of Kylo Ren jerking off, she didn’t think she could resist the temptation.

Rey looked around, as if someone might be hiding under her desk or waiting to pop out of a filing cabinet to catch her consuming porn at work. Then she pulled up the new track on her phone, put in her ear buds, and hit play.

“Hey, angel.” Kylo’s voice was a deep purr. “I’m doing something different today. We’re both at work, and since I can’t touch you right now, I’m going to touch myself and tell you everything I wish I was doing to you.”

“Yessss,” Rey hissed under her breath. He’d never released a masturbation track before, and the thought of hearing Kylo Ren make himself come was already getting her riled up.

The sound of a zipper being lowered came clearly over the audio, and Rey squirmed, imagining him opening his jeans and fishing his erect cock out.

“You’re on the floor above me,” he said. “Sitting at your computer and working like a good girl, while I’m down here with my big dick in my fist, thinking filthy things about you.”

The audio quality wasn’t as good as normal—there was a strange sort of echo, and Rey wondered if he really had recorded this at work. It sounded like he might be in the bathroom. That spurred another thought—what if he had released this immediately after coming? What if, right now, Kylo Ren was in a post-orgasmic haze?

She didn’t know why that was so sexy to think about. Probably because his other tracks were so well-produced that they’d lost any sense of immediacy. They were performances designed to bring pleasure to other people, whereas this… well, this might actually be raw, unedited audio of Kylo giving himself pleasure.

There was a clicking sound, then a liquid spurt. “I’m using lube so I can imagine I’m fucking your drenched pussy.” He groaned as a slick noise came over the audio. “Fuck yeah, that’s good. Not as good as you’d feel, though. I feel like such a pervert, jerking off down here while you’re sitting at your desk with no idea that I’m masturbating to fantasies of you.”

Rey was incredibly turned on. She closed her eyes and imagined it was Ben Solo talking to her, that he’d locked himself in the restroom after their chat or their encounter in the elevator. He was huge; she was sure his cock would be proportionate to the rest of him. She imagined him gripping that massive dick in his massive hand and pleasuring himself to thoughts of her.

Rey moaned, then immediately stifled the sound in her hand and coughed a few times to cover it up. She hit pause on the audio and waited to see if anyone would come to check on her, but thankfully, no one did.

Listening to this in a public space made it even hotter. Rey was drenched already; every time she shifted in her rolling chair, she was aware of the slickness between her thighs and the press of her underwear against her clit. She would have to take care of this situation later… but right now, she just wanted to listen to Kylo’s voice.

She hit play.

“If you were here right now…” The slick sounds sped up, and Kylo groaned. “Here's what I want. I want you to sit on my fucking face, and I want to lick that perfect, wet pussy until your thighs start shaking. I want to finger you and suck your clit until you orgasm on top of me, and then I want to keep going, even after you swear you can’t take it anymore.”

He let out an animal growl that had Rey clenching on nothing. She tilted her hips, shifting until she could rub her clit against the chair. Holy shit, could she come like this?

_ “Fuck_,” he said. “Jesus, I wanted to draw this out, make it last, but just imagining the way you taste is driving me insane. I would eat your pussy for hours if you let me.” Another animalistic noise on top of the wet clicking sounds of him jerking off. “But I want you to ride me, too. I want to lie back and look up at you as you slide down my big, thick cock. God, it would stretch you so good. I can just see it—the way your delicate little pussy would part around me, the wet trails you’d leave on my cock as you worked up and down, trying to take all of it.” His breathing grew harsher, and the slick, rhythmic pumping intensified.

Rey whimpered and rocked faster in her chair, gripping the edge of her desk for leverage. She really shouldn’t be doing this, but she couldn’t stop. His voice was the ultimate aphrodisiac, and this messy, desperate grinding was going to _ get her there_.

“I think about it a lot,” he said, and there was a deliciously broken edge to his tone. “What you’d look like riding me. How I could hold your hips and fuck up into you, and the way you’d arch your back and stick out those pretty little tits.” Another groan, followed by something deep and guttural. “I’m fucking obsessed with you, R—” He hitched a breath and cleared his throat. “With your gorgeous face and sharp wit and that ass I want to spank until it’s pink and hot. I feel like a fucking animal around you.”

“Me, too,” Rey whispered under her breath as she pressed her cunt harder into the seat of her rolling chair. She wanted to ride Ben until he was growling like this under her, wanted him to squeeze bruises into her skin as he guided her hips in a brutal rhythm. She’d never done anything like this before in her life—not until Ben Solo.

Fuck, she was way too obsessed with him. They’d never spoken in person, but somehow he’d crawled into her body and mind and taken up permanent residence. He’d even invaded her Kylo Ren fantasies, even though she’d been going steady with Kylo’s voice for a year now.

“Oh, oh, _oh_—” Kylo let out a series of broken cries. “I’m gonna come for you, angel. If you were here right now, I would fill you up, pump you so full of me you can’t take any more.” He gasped, and the slick sounds accelerated to a furious tempo. “I want to see my cum dribbling down your thighs. I want you to orgasm on top of me, to squeeze my dick hard with your cunt as I finish inside you, as I… as I…”

The noise he made then was almost inhuman, and Rey knew he was coming. She bit down hard on her lip and squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she followed, the rough friction against her clit sending her over the edge. She shuddered, gripping the edge of her desk so tightly it hurt.

Kylo panted raggedly in her ear, and Rey breathed with him, trying to keep her own exhalations quiet. She was buzzing beneath her skin, high on the illicit orgasm she’d stolen in the middle of a workday.

“Fuck.” Kylo laughed shakily. “I’ve never jerked off at work before. What I feel for you… it’s insane.” A ragged sigh. “God, I hope you find this somehow and realize it’s about you.”

The recording came to an abrupt end, and Rey was left feeling dizzy and overwhelmed. She couldn’t stop thinking about what he’d said at the very end. Did the object of Kylo Ren’s obsession really not realize she had a sex god of a man lusting after her? Had he not told her?

Then again, Rey hadn’t told the object of her obsession that she was lusting after him, either...

Making an abrupt decision, she navigated to Kylo Ren’s website and clicked 'Contact Me.' A form popped up, and she typed a message in.

_ hey - your recordings are incredible. i want to thank you for releasing them, since female pleasure is so often stigmatized. we need this content! _  
_  
i’ve been listening for a year, and maybe this is wildly off-base, but it seems like you’ve been interested in a particular person lately, your “angel.” sorry if that’s creepy of me to say, but in solo session you said you hope she realizes it’s about her, and maybe that’s just a dramatic device you’re employing, but if not, i hope you’ll consider telling this woman you’re interested. life is too short not to get the action you want, lol_

_ but then again i’m not being totally open with the guy i like, either, so i’ll work on that, too _😊

_ anyway, you’re the best. thanks for all the great filth! _

_ -rey _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, what did you think?? Is this officially a slow burn yet?
> 
> For the curious, [this recording](https://www.feelgoodfilth.com/post/twice-as-nice) is what inspired Ben's "Solo Session."
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

> Ben Solo: hey so

Rey’s heart thrilled when the message appeared around 2pm. She’d been trying to muster the courage to chat with him all day but kept chickening out at the last second. She wanted to tell him about her crush on him (could you call it a crush if it involved this much illicit masturbation, or did it deserve a more sinister name?), but she was terrified it would go poorly. If he didn’t reciprocate her feelings, he might stop chatting with her entirely, and she wasn’t sure she could bear that. 

> _ Ben Solo is typing _
> 
> _ Ben Solo is typing _
> 
> _ Ben Solo is typing _
> 
> _ Ben Solo is typing _
> 
> _ Ben Solo is typing _
> 
> _ Ben Solo is typing _
> 
> _ Ben Solo is typing _
> 
> _ Ben Solo is typing _

Rey was starting to get impatient.

> Rey Johnson: what’s up?
> 
> _ Ben Solo is typing _
> 
> _ Ben Solo is typing _
> 
> _ Ben Solo is typing _
> 
> Ben Solo: never mind

Rey blinked at the screen, baffled.

> Rey Johnson: everything okay?
> 
> Ben Solo: yeah, just worried about something
> 
> Rey Johnson: want to talk about it?
> 
> Ben Solo: um, it’s a little awkward
> 
> Rey Johnson: luckily, i have no boundaries or sense of appropriate workplace behavior! hit me.
> 
> Ben Solo: i mean, it’s probably not appropriate for the workplace
> 
> Ben Solo: definitely not appropriate for the workplace
> 
> Ben Solo: shit
> 
> Ben Solo: never mind

Whatever it was must really be bothering him.

> Rey Johnson: come on, you can tell me
> 
> Rey Johnson: aren’t you my BEST STAR WARS BUDDY???? lolol
> 
> Rey Johnson: and i already know you slaughtered all those younglings at the jedi temple, so whatever you have to say can’t possibly be worse than that

Oh God, this was horrible and not at all conducive to telling him she had a crush on him. 

> Rey Johnson: sorry, what’s up?
> 
> Ben Solo: printer broke, gtg

He logged off.

Rey stared at the screen, baffled by his abrupt departure. What had just happened? Other than her acting like a complete muppet, that was.

> Rey Johnson: ben
> 
> Rey Johnson: ben
> 
> Rey Johnson: ben
> 
> Rey Johnson: come baaaack
> 
> Rey Johnson: poke poke poke
> 
> Rey Johnson: beeeeennn

Unfortunately, Ben remained stubbornly offline. Rey’s productivity for the rest of the day tanked, since she kept checking to see if he’d logged back in. Finally, at 5:30pm, the circle next to his name turned green again.

> Rey Johnson: FINALLY omg i thought you died
> 
> Rey Johnson: seriously, what’s going on?
> 
> Ben Solo: hey
> 
> Ben Solo: besides every piece of equipment in the office breaking all at once? oh, not much
> 
> Ben Solo: what would you do if someone you knew had a secret identity?

Rey wrinkled her nose.

> Rey Johnson: what, like batman?
> 
> _Ben Solo is typing_
> 
> Ben Solo: yeah, sort of like batman
> 
> Rey Johnson: um, i guess it would be pretty cool. gotta fight that crime, ya know?

God, _ what _ was even happening today? Ben was being evasive and confusing, and Rey was being so awkward she wanted to sink into the floor.

> Ben Solo: what if they were, like, a porn star or something? and you knew about that porn identity and liked it but didn’t know it was someone you knew, until all of a sudden you did?

What?

> Rey Johnson: … do you actually know a porn star?
> 
> _ Ben Solo is typing _
> 
> _ Ben Solo is typing _
> 
> _ Ben Solo is typing _
> 
> Ben Solo: maybe
> 
> Rey Johnson: wow, can’t imagine how you found out
> 
> Rey Johnson: (or can i)
> 
> Rey Johnson: 😉
> 
> Rey Johnson: i see now why you were worried about this being workplace appropriate.

Wait, if Ben had just found out a friend of his was a porn star, did that mean he’d been watching porn and had recognized someone? Had he… liked it? Her stomach sank at the thought.

> Rey Johnson: are you asking if it’s cool to jerk off to your friend?

Rey’s last functioning brain cell was screaming at her, and a thousand red sirens were flashing in her mind. What was she doing? This was not _ at all _ what she wanted to be talking about with him.

> Rey Johnson: WAIT oh my god i can’t believe i typed that, sorry sorry sorry
> 
> Rey Johnson: uh
> 
> Rey Johnson: but like
> 
> Rey Johnson: yeah, if that’s the question, i think it’s okay if you have feelings for someone. pants feelings. or, you know, other feelings.

Fuck, this was horrible. It was like watching a car crash, except her fingers were the car and her keyboard was another car and she couldn’t stop watching as she typed out the death of all her hopes and dreams. She felt sick at the idea of Ben liking someone else, but if he’d come to her for help, she had to give it to him, right?

> Rey Johnson: welcome to therapy with rey johnson, all feelings are valid and appreciated.
> 
> Ben Solo: got it.
> 
> Ben Solo: thanks for your time.
> 
> Rey Johnson: whoa, hold on. ben, i’m not sure what’s going on, and i feel like i’m just making everything worse by being awkward. do you want to come up here and talk about it in person?
> 
> _ Ben Solo is typing _
> 
> _ Ben Solo is typing _
> 
> _ Ben Solo is typing _

Ben Solo stopped typing.

> Rey Johnson: i’m kind of freaking out. can you please just tell me plainly what’s going on?
> 
> Rey Johnson: let’s forget whatever stupid thing i just typed about having pants feelings for a porn star and WOW that does not sound any better the second time around
> 
> Rey Johnson: you really matter to me, and the porn thing kind of freaked me out
> 
> Rey Johnson: because i don’t know how to give you advice about your love life, if that’s where that was going.

She took a deep breath. It was now or never.

> Rey Johnson: in fact

A message from Ben popped up almost simultaneously.

> Ben Solo: it’s just

“Rey!” Poe Dameron appeared in the entrance of her cubicle. “Hosnia Oil is having a crisis. You’re needed in the situation room.”

“In a second,” she said, watching that _ Ben Solo is typing _ flicker on and off.

“Now,” he said sternly. “Leia’s waiting.”

Rey wanted to scream, or maybe stab Poe with a pen. She followed him to the largest conference room—why they insisted on calling it the situation room, she had no clue—grateful that at least she had Slack on her phone so she could check it under the table.

When she arrived, the rest of the team was already there. Hosnia Oil was their biggest client, and as a result, had multiple consultants assigned to it. Leia was projecting a news feed from her laptop, and Rey winced as a scrolling headline announced “Hosnian Oil Spill: Biggest in History.”

The door closed behind them, and Poe grabbed a plastic bin from under the table. “Phones in here,” he said cheerfully, as if those weren’t the worst three words spoken by anyone in the history of the English language.

“What?” she demanded, clutching her phone to her chest as everyone else tossed theirs in the bin.

“Standard protocol for crisis room situations,” he explained. “We can’t afford any distractions.”

“But I need it.”

He huffed and shoved the bin at her. “That’s just the Millennial in you talking. Come on, phone in the bin. You can do without it for a few hours.”

“A few _ hours? _” But it was already almost 6pm.

“We’ll probably be here til midnight,” Leia said with a heavy sigh. “Welcome to your first crisis situation, Rey. May the Force be with us.”

As Rey dropped her phone in the bin, she bitterly thought that Leia had _ no idea _ exactly how bad this crisis was.

#

The crisis brainstorm lasted over six hours, and by the end of it, they’d drafted email copy, graphics, a press release, and countless other pieces of content for Hosnia Oil. It was after midnight, and Rey was an uncomfortable mix of exhausted from the long hours and jittery from not knowing what Ben had typed.

The moment she got her phone back, she pulled up the chat and was confronted with a wall of messages.

> Ben Solo: okay i’m going to stop being a coward
> 
> Ben Solo: and i’m going to say something definitely not workplace appropriate
> 
> Ben Solo: but you don’t have to worry about HR intercepting your response or anything, this is just between us
> 
> Ben Solo: and the CEO is my mom, so...
> 
> Ben Solo: if she didn’t fire me for throwing a computer out the window, she won’t fire me for this. or you.
> 
> Ben Solo: shit
> 
> Ben Solo: the computer thing was a few years ago, to be clear
> 
> Ben Solo: i’ve done therapy since then
> 
> Ben Solo: totally fine now
> 
> Ben Solo: 100% fine
> 
> Ben Solo: ANYWAY i am also the IT guy, so this chat can vanish as if it never existed
> 
> Ben Solo: officially, of course. i will probably remember whatever you say
> 
> Ben Solo: type. whatever.
> 
> Ben Solo: FUCK
> 
> Ben Solo: this is horrible and i’m the worst, please put me out of my misery

Rey bit her lip, torn between laughter and freaking out.

> Ben Solo: or don’t
> 
> Ben Solo: fuck it, full speed ahead
> 
> Ben Solo: basically
> 
> Ben Solo: you’re the most beautiful person i’ve ever seen, and i’m obsessed with you.

Rey gasped. Her heart was pounding so hard, she thought she might faint.

> Ben Solo: not obsessed in a Law & Order: SVU kind of way, to be clear
> 
> Ben Solo: fuck
> 
> Ben Solo: just... i can’t stop thinking about you, and talking to you is the highlight of my day
> 
> Ben Solo: and that was BEFORE i realized you have a british accent, holy shit
> 
> Ben Solo: i almost died in the elevator
> 
> Ben Solo: oh god i’m babbling
> 
> Ben Solo: i just really, really, really like you and i want to kiss you and take you out on dates and, ya know, other stuff
> 
> Ben Solo: NOT that i would pressure you, of course
> 
> Ben Solo: jesus christ
> 
> Ben Solo: you’re just so fucking smart and gorgeous and funny, and i think you’ve been flirting with me, but--and you have probably picked up on this--i’m an awkward person
> 
> Ben Solo: and it’s hard to believe you would ever be interested in me
> 
> Ben Solo: but in case you are
> 
> Ben Solo: here it is.
> 
> Ben Solo: i really like you.

Rey’s eyes were pricking with tears. She clapped a hand to her mouth, trying to suppress a noise that was going to be some unholy combination of a sob and a scream of joy. This was everything she’d hoped for, but Ben had sent these _ six hours ago_. He’d probably thought she was ignoring him.

> Ben Solo: please say something

The time stamp indicated an hour had passed between that message and Ben’s next message.

> Ben Solo: okay, i guess that’s my answer.
> 
> Ben Solo: i’m really sorry, i didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable
> 
> Ben Solo: i won’t bring it up again.

Rey started crying in earnest. Tears trailed down her cheeks and dripped onto her phone, and she had to wipe the screen on her shirt before she could type anything.

> Rey Johnson: ben!
> 
> Rey Johnson: oh my god, ben, i’ve been in the situation room for the last 6 hours
> 
> Rey Johnson: and they took my phone! can you fucking believe it?
> 
> Rey Johnson: so i’m only seeing these messages now
> 
> Rey Johnson: ben i like you SO MUCH
> 
> Rey Johnson: like… ridiculous amounts.
> 
> Rey Johnson: you’re so funny and smart, and you’re the hottest man i’ve ever seen, and that was before i actually saw you in person, which just, like… 😅
> 
> Rey Johnson: the reason i was so weird earlier is that i’ve been trying to get the courage to confess my feelings to you, and then you asked that porn question, and i thought you were asking me if it was okay to have sexual feelings for a porn star who is a friend of yours?
> 
> Rey Johnson: look, i was panicking, logic kind of flew out the window
> 
> Rey Johnson: although i still don’t know why you were asking me about porn?
> 
> Rey Johnson: anyway, i was wildly jealous of this hypothetical friend you masturbated to, but i wanted to be a good friend even if you didn’t want to date me. or you know, do that “other stuff.” which, for the record, i’m totally down for.
> 
> Rey Johnson: oh my god please come back online

Ben didn’t come back online.

#

Kylo Ren had released another audio track while she’d been in the situation room.

Rey wasn’t in the mood to masturbate, since she’d been crying her eyes out, but she clicked the link to “Update” out of morbid curiosity, anyway.

“Hey there.” Kylo’s voice sounded unusually raspy. He cleared his throat. “I… well, I don’t know how to say this.”

There was a long silence.

“I’m sorry. I was going to improvise something, but I just... can’t.” He sounded absolutely wrecked. “Maybe in a few days. Or… fuck, a month or something. I don’t know.” There was the sound of heavy breathing, and then a choked noise Rey thought might be a sob. “I’m sorry.” He sniffled, and Rey started crying in sympathy. God, was everyone in the world having a horrible time of it tonight?

“I think I need to go on hiatus for a little while. Just until I can clear my head. So… yeah. Thanks for listening. Bye.”

The track ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> 😬
> 
> don't kill me


	5. Chapter 5

Ben wasn’t on Slack the next morning, and he still hadn’t responded to her messages. Rey was so freaked out, she went to Leia’s office to ask about him.

“Ben?” Leia’s forehead furrowed. “He called out sick. Why?”

“Just worried.” Rey twisted her fingers together in front of her. “He wasn’t online, so…”

Leia leaned back in her chair, eyeing Rey appraisingly. “I wasn’t aware you two knew each other.”

Rey laughed awkwardly. “Oh, you know. Everyone knows the IT guy.”

“Hmm. I’m not sure about that.” Leia kept studying her. “Well, I’m glad to hear Ben has friends. I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

Rey had never had reason to visit the next floor down where support staff were housed, but she found herself wandering through the cubicles and private offices, hunting for his name. She finally found it on a door tucked away in the corner. Feeling like the world’s biggest creep, Rey turned the handle and stepped inside.

Ben’s office was neat as a pin and incredibly boring. He had no plants, no pictures of family, nothing on his desk but a fancy-looking set of calligraphy pens and a small voice recorder, the kind used for dictation. His bookshelf held an interesting variety of technical manuals and science-fiction books, and Rey spent long minutes running her fingers over the spines, imagining him curled up in the armchair in the corner, reading. Of course, he was probably too big to curl up, but the image of him with his head propped on his fist and his gaze riveted on a book was too adorable for words.

She sighed. Ben really wasn’t here, and moping around his office wouldn’t bring him back. She just had to wait until he either returned to the office or decided to open Slack again. Surely he wouldn’t stay offline forever, even if he was sick.

But no matter how many times Rey checked Slack, he never came back online.

#

Rey was losing her mind.

Two days later, Ben was still out sick, and he hadn’t reappeared on Slack. Was he actually sick, or was he avoiding her? What if he quit and never came back?

She’d sent him more desperate messages, just in case. 

> Rey Johnson: please come back
> 
> Rey Johnson: i’m worried
> 
> Rey Johnson: and, to reiterate, like you very much
> 
> Rey Johnson: fully onboard with kissing
> 
> Rey Johnson: come onnnnnnn where are you
> 
> Rey Johnson: 😞

She wandered between the two floors dedicated to Resistance Consulting like a ghost seeking absolution. Her work suffered, to the point where Poe pulled her aside and asked if she needed support.

“Just having a hard time,” she’d choked out, feeling like an absolute piece of shit as he’d comforted her and promised that everyone struggled with the heavy workload sometimes.

Did everyone struggle with an uncontrollable passion for the IT guy, too? Because Rey didn’t particularly mind the workload, but she cared about a certain bespectacled hunk very much indeed.

She was typing an email to a client when an oddly familiar voice caught her ear. The low rumble was coming from the far side of the room, but it cut through the chatter like a knife through butter. Rey stilled, trying to pinpoint who was talking, but it wasn’t until he spoke again and a shiver passed over her that she understood.

Oh my God. Someone was listening to Kylo Ren audio and had forgotten to put their headphones in. That deep murmur shouldn’t have been loud enough to draw her attention, but she was apparently a homing pigeon for Kylo Ren porn, and her body was so well-trained that she was already getting aroused.

The other option—that Kylo Ren himself was in the office—was too wild to contemplate, but Rey launched out of her seat to investigate. At the very least, she should warn whoever it was that they were listening to porn at full volume.

Unfortunately, the voice didn’t speak again, and Rey was unable to determine which of her coworkers was a secret sex fiend. She gave up and returned to her desk, determined to forget Kylo Ren and Ben Solo and anything besides her clients' needs.

#

She didn’t forget Ben, of course. She couldn’t. No matter how many emails she typed, presentations she drafted, or rude clients she talked down, she couldn’t stop worrying about him.

When lunchtime rolled around, Rey moved her moping to the kitchen. Poe and Finn came in while she was microwaving a burrito that was just as sad as she was. “Yeah, it was like a pornucopia,” Finn announced. “Just wall-to-wall tits and cocks and—” He noticed Rey staring at them. “Uh, never mind.”

She rolled her eyes. “Come on. I’ve heard worse during our Cards Against Humanity nights.”

Finn rubbed the back of his neck, looking abashed. “It’s not that. It’s just…”

Poe sighed loudly. “Finn here is embarrassed because he clicked on a pornographic pop-up, which promptly multiplied across his screen. Dicks on dicks on dicks.”

“Dicks all the way down,” Finn agreed. “But I didn’t click on it on purpose!”

Poe rolled his eyes. “Oh, yeah, I totally believe that. Your finger just slipped, and _ bam_, double penetration.”

Rey stifled a giggle. It was the first time in days she’d felt remotely amused by anything.

Finn groaned. “You should have seen his face. Mr. Tall, Dark, and Broody just staring at a sea of dicks, silently judging me. You know what he said after he fixed it?” He lowered his voice dramatically. “I hope you’re billing Hosnia Oil for all the valuable research you’re doing on their behalf.”

Rey’s heart skipped a beat. “Who said that?” she asked, hardly daring to hope.

“Ben Solo. You know, the frowny IT guy?”

“I know who Ben is,” Rey retorted. “Is he back?”

Finn squinted at her. “Was he gone?”

Burrito forgotten, Rey raced out of the kitchen, nearly knocking Finn over.

“Whoa,” he said as he jumped out of the way. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing yet,” she muttered under her breath. “But so help me God, that changes today.”

#

A few minutes later, she was pounding on Ben’s door.

An angry sort of growl came from inside, and something about the noise made Rey’s shudder. The door was flung open, and standing in front of her was a glowering Ben Solo, gloriously clad in charcoal slacks, a black dress shirt, and a gray-and-black argyle sweater vest. His eyes widened at the sight of her, and he immediately tried to close the door in her face.

Rey shouldered her way in. “No, you do not get to shut me out.” Once she was inside, she slammed the door, then turned on him. “What the fuck, Ben? Have you read any of my messages?”

He gaped at her, his mouth working soundlessly.

Rey promptly burst into tears, then flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He staggered back under the assault, and his hands seemed torn between patting her, pulling her closer, and pushing her away.

“I got pulled into the situation room the other night,” she explained to his firm pectoral, which her face was currently smashed into. “They didn’t let me have my phone. And then I saw your messages, and Ben, I like you so much.” She lifted her head to fix him with a teary glare. “And I’ve been crying my eyes out for days because you wouldn’t answer me and you haven’t been in the office and—”

Ben made a strangled noise, then swooped down and kissed her.

Rey half-sobbed, half-moaned as she kissed him back. His lips were soft, but the way he used them was anything but. He licked and ate at her mouth like he was starving for her. “Ben,” she whispered between frantic kisses. “Oh God, Ben.”

He groaned and plunged his tongue into her mouth, and Rey lapped at him eagerly. She twined her arms around his neck, and in return, he fisted one hand in her hair and gripped her hip with the other, tugging her closer. Rey gasped at the feel of his erection pressing into her lower belly. She ground against him, rocking up on her toes until she could drag her clit over that long, hard length.

Without breaking the kiss, Ben cupped her ass and picked her up, then carried her further into the room. He deposited her on his desk before knocking the contents off with a sweep of his arm. It was unnecessary, since the only contents were a few papers, the recorder, and his calligraphy pens—and a laptop, oh dear—but Rey thrilled at the passionate gesture.

She gripped his black tie where it peeped above the sweater vest and tried to haul him in for another kiss, but he resisted, raking a hot gaze over her. “Rey,” he breathed. “Fuck, I can’t believe this is happening.”

Rey’s world spun. She gaped at him as her pussy quivered and fresh slickness pooled between her legs. His voice was like dark whiskey, like midnight and velvet, like every fantasy she’d ever had and some fantasies she hadn’t even dreamed up yet...

“K- K- Ben?”

“Hm?” He was already busy unbuttoning her blouse.

She gripped his hands to still them at her sternum. “Say something else.”

He groaned. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this, angel. I can’t believe… after the other night, I thought you weren’t interested.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “Fuck, I’m an idiot. I was so upset when you didn’t respond, I deleted Slack off my phone. I don’t even know what you said.”

“Oh my God.” The words came out of Rey at a far higher pitch than normal. She couldn’t stop staring at him: his soft brown eyes, the deliciously big nose that would nudge her clit just right, his glasses and dark hair and the hot professor attire… “Oh my _ God_.”

His brow crinkled. “Everything okay?”

“You’re Kylo Ren,” she blurted.

Ben froze, and his eyes went wide with what looked like panic. He tried to step back, but Rey kept his hands clenched in hers. “Uh, yeah,” Ben said. “About that…”

Rey gaped at him, trying to reconcile the filthy voice of her fantasies with the adorably awkward man in front of her. Sure, she’d fantasized about Ben while listening to Kylo, but she’d never actually dreamed…

“Oh my God,” she repeated, suddenly remembering something else. “You have tattoos.” She envisioned the photo from his website—the torso of a man standing in profile with his muscled, tattooed arms on display and just a hint of longish, dark hair. His hair was shorter now, but the color was the same.

Ben was mashing his lips together, making them redder and plumper. “Yeah,” he said after a long pause. “I’m Kylo Ren. And I have tattoos.” Abruptly, he sank to his knees, keeping his hands entwined with hers. “Please don’t hold it against me,” he said desperately. “I love making those recordings, but I’m not having sex with any of my listeners, I swear—”

“Ben, it’s okay.” Her eyes were watering, and she beamed at him. “It’s more than okay. Your audio is the hottest thing I’ve ever heard. Do you know how many times you’ve gotten me off in the last year?”

He made a choking sound. “N-no.”

“Hundreds of times. And ever since we started talking, you’re the person I imagine when I listen.”

“Really?” he breathed.

“Really. I would never judge you. I think you’re doing an amazing thing with that audio. And…” She trailed off, sidetracked by a thought that sent a shivering wave of arousal through her.

He kissed the tips of her fingers. “And what?”

“I’m just thinking how good you must be in bed. What you could do to me.” Her shiver this time was a full-body shudder.

Ben grinned. “Want to find out?"

Rey nodded frantically, and Ben surged to his feet and captured her lips with his. He kissed her with the fury of a storm, and Rey molded herself to him, hardly caring when their teeth clacked or when his glasses pressed into her cheek. This, right here, was paradise.

He must have been thinking along the same lines. “You’re my angel, Rey,” he murmured against her lips before trailing kisses down her neck. “I got your email—it’s why I was asking how you’d feel about a secret identity.”

Rey wanted to smack her forehead. “_You _ were your hypothetical porn star friend.”

He nodded, then sucked a mark into her neck, making her jerk and moan. “Ever since I met you, you’re who I imagine when I record. God, the things I’ve wanted to do to you—” He started working on her buttons again, his huge fingers fumbling with the small pearls.

“It turned me on so much,” she said. “I listened to every single one, masturbated to all of them.” Rey gasped when he gave up on the buttons and ripped the blouse open, sending the last few buttons flying. “The one you recorded at work—I came to that in my cubicle, grinding against my chair.”

He moaned, a filthy hot sound she recognized from his audio. “Fuck, right there in the office where anyone could hear you?”

“Yes.”

“Such a naughty girl,” he purred.

Holy shit, Rey was going to combust. She whimpered when Ben dove down and covered her breast with his mouth, sucking her nipple through the fabric of her bra. “I tried to be quiet, but it was so hard. Listening to you touch yourself…” She shivered. “That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

He fumbled at the back of her bra, then stripped it off and flung it across the room. Instantly, his lips were back on her breast, his fingers caressing and squeezing. “I’ve fucked my hand so many times this month,” he said as he licked, sucked, and pinched. “Pretending it was you, pretending I could finally be inside you. I thought about how wet and tight you would be, how soft you would feel, how greedily your little cunt would squeeze me.” He sucked her nipple hard, then released it with a lewd _ pop_. “Do you want that, angel?”

Rey was losing her mind. “Yes, _ yes_, Kylo… sorry, I mean Ben.” The combination of Kylo’s voice and Ben’s body was still surreal. She gasped as he pinched both nipples at once while sucking a bruise into the underside of her breast. “This is confusing.”

He grinned up at her. “So long as you’re screaming some variant of my name, I’ll be happy.”

“Oh, fuck.” Rey whimpered as he slid his hands up her thighs, shoving her skirt up. She was more aroused than she’d ever been in her life, and he hadn’t even touched her yet.

“Are you wet for me?” he asked, trailing kisses down to her navel, then sinking to his knees. “Is your pussy soaked, waiting for my tongue?”

Rey planted her hands on the desk behind her, bracing herself as he smoothed the skirt up to her hips. He pinned the fabric against the desk with one hand, leaning in until his breath puffed over the soaked lace of her knickers.

“Well?” he asked, holding himself an inch away from her. “Are you dripping, angel?”

“Yes,” Rey choked out. She was about to lose her mind. “I’m so wet. I’ve been wet since we kissed, and every time I hear your voice, it makes me—” She broke off with a strangled sound as his mouth covered her core, those plush lips kissing her through her underwear. “Oh, shit. _ Ben_.”

“Hmmm?” The hum sent vibrations through her sensitive flesh. “What do you need, angel?”

“More.” She rocked her hips, pressing her pussy harder against his mouth. “I need your mouth on me. And I need you to keep talking dirty to me.”

He made a delicious sound, something between a gasp and a grunt. “I can definitely do both of those things.” He slid her underwear down her legs. “Take off the skirt,” he rumbled as he started working on the delicate straps of her shoes. “I need you naked.”

She undid the zipper and shimmied the skirt over her hips. Ben took over then, tearing the fabric off and throwing it aside before falling on her like a ravenous animal. He licked through her folds, parting her labia, then plunged his tongue inside her.

Rey muffled a shout in her hand. It was 1pm on a Wednesday, and this was the best sexual experience of her life. Ben hadn’t even taken his glasses off, and the way the lenses pressed against her skin turned her on. He’d been so greedy to taste her that he hadn’t cared about smudging them.

“I’m going to finger you now,” he told her, shifting his lips up to her clit. “First one, then two, while I suck your clit. I’m going to make you come on my face.” He said it matter-of-factly, like there was no question she would come for him.

Rey believed him.

Even one finger felt massive. Rey groaned and collapsed back onto the desk. She reached over her head to grip the far edge, already knowing she would need to hang on. “Your hands are huge.”

He chuckled, air puffing over her clit as he crooked that finger, sending a bolt of pleasure through her. “Just wait until you see my cock, angel.”

She couldn’t even imagine. “You said… you said...”

“What?” The dark whisper was accompanied by the gentle brush of his lips over her clit. Then he swirled his tongue in a decadent circle, teasing the small nub. “What did I say?”

“In...ah, fuck, that’s good.” She panted as he increased the pressure against her G-spot. “In ‘The New Hire,’ you said I’d need three fingers if I wanted to take you.”

He chuckled darkly. “And you will. But don’t you think you should take two first?”

He slid a second finger inside, stretching her. Rey arched her back and rocked to send them in and out, but Ben banded a forearm over her hips, pinning her to the desk.

“I decide what you take,” he said sharply. “Your job is to lie there and let me touch and suck and _ fuck _ this hot, wet, perfect little cunt. The only thing you’re allowed to do is let me know how much you’re enjoying it.” He sucked hard on her clit, and Rey would have launched off the desk if he hadn’t been holding her in place. She groaned, and he hummed in approval. “Maybe later, if you’re good, I’ll let you beg.”

“Oh, shit.” The orgasm barreled down on Rey out of nowhere, a tingling, clenching rush of pleasure that had her twisting and moaning. Her heels kicked against the side of the desk, and her back bowed towards the ceiling, but Ben kept her hips pinned, ruthlessly continuing to suck and finger her until she was nearly sobbing.

“Shhh, angel,” he soothed as he finally let up on her clit, although he kept his fingers deep inside her. “You’re making a lot of noise. Do you want everyone in the office to hear what I’m doing to you? Do you want everyone to know how desperate you are to get fucked?” He punctuated the last word with a twist of his fingers.

“Please…” she moaned.

Ben slid his fingers out of her and swatted her inner thigh, a sharp little spank that made her gasp. “Did I say you could beg?”

“N-no. But I need—”

“I know what you need.” He nudged her entrance again, and this time the stretch was even greater. “You need to take three fingers like a good girl so you’re ready for my cock.”

The real-life Kylo Ren blew all his audio tracks out of the water. His voice was richer, deeper, _ more_, and she could tell from his ragged breathing and soft noises exactly how much he enjoyed pleasuring her. His tongue found her clit again, teasing it with increasing pressure until Rey was writhing and moaning his name.

He brought her to the very edge of orgasm—then stopped touching her.

Rey struggled up onto her elbows, staring down at him in outrage. He was smirking up at her from between her thighs, his lips slick with her juices, his dark hair tousled, and his glasses askew. She’d never seen a more arousing sight, but she needed _ more_. “Why did you stop?” she demanded.

“I’ve decided to let you beg.” He stood, settling his hands on her thighs to keep her spread wide open. He was still fully dressed, sweater vest and all, although his slacks were tented. “So what will it be, Rey? Do you want to come on my tongue or my cock?”

She didn’t even need to think about that. “Your cock. Ben, please. I need it. I need you so much, please fuck me now, please…” She was babbling, but he’d wound her up to a fever pitch, and she was going to die if she didn’t get him inside her right now. “I want you so bad, please please please...”

“Shh,” he soothed. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.” He fumbled with the waistband of his slacks, and the sound of his zipper lowering seemed unnaturally loud as Rey held her breath in anticipation. Then Ben shoved his slacks and underwear to his knees, revealing a mouthwateringly large erection.

Rey shot up to a seated position and reached for it greedily. “Ben, holy shit.” She closed her hand around him, gasping when her fingers didn’t meet. She flicked her gaze up to his face and found him staring at her with flared nostrils and wild eyes, like he was seconds from losing control. Feeling triumphant at this small sign of her control over this gorgeous, glorious, filthy, dominant man, she squeezed and pumped slowly from base to tip. It was a _ long _ ride, and Rey’s pussy fluttered at the thought of his iron-hard dick pounding into her.

Ben hissed out a breath and grabbed her wrist to still her. “Rey, I’m so keyed up right now. Just… let me fuck you. Please.”

She’d just begged him to do exactly that, but she didn’t point that out. Instead, she nodded and pulled him closer with her free hand, guiding his cock to her entrance. He bent his knees to position himself just right, and then he was sinking into her.

“Wait!” Rey cried before he was more than an inch in. He immediately froze. “Shit, two things. First, are you clean? I’m on birth control, and I’m clean. Sorry, I should have asked that a long time ago.”

He pressed his forehead to hers. “No, I’m the one who should be sorry. I know better. I just got caught up in the moment.” He kissed her, swift and hard. “Yes, I’m clean. But I think I have a condom in my wallet.” He started to withdraw, but Rey gripped his ass to hold him in place, and _ wow, _ that curve could have been chiseled by Michelangelo.

“If you would be more comfortable, grab it,” she said. “But if not… I’m happy to do it like this.”

He shivered and made an incoherent sound she’d never heard on any of his recordings. “You’re going to kill me.” He started pushing into her again, then stopped. “You said there were two things?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Rey’s cheeks burned. “Can you roll up your sleeves? I want to see your tattoos.”

Ben grinned and winked. “Whatever you want, angel.”

With his cock still a few inches inside her—which was already a stretch—he leisurely unbuttoned his cuffs, then folded them up a bit at a time. Rey had no idea how he was exerting so much control when she was quivering from need, but she couldn’t be sorry when he revealed muscled, tattooed forearms. The designs were intricate and geometric, some reminding her of crystals and others of stylized trees. A thorny vine wound up towards his elbow and—

Rey laughed. “Is that Darth Vader?”

Ben bit his lip, looking adorably embarrassed as he looked down at the tattoo inked on the inside of his forearm. “Yeah. I maybe identified with him a little too much as a teenager.”

Rey trailed her fingers over the ink. “I love it. And…” She stifled a giggle at a line of text hidden next to one of the geometric designs. “Bad Guy?”

“Same phase of my life, and also, you hush.” He covered her mouth, then planted his other hand on the table beside her hip. “You’re about to get fucked, angel. Are you ready?”

She nodded, wide-eyed.

“Are you sure?” he asked, nudging in another inch, then pulling back. “You don’t want to keep teasing me about my tattoos?”

She made a strangled noise against his palm, nodding even more fervently, then reconsidered and shook her head, then nodded again, unsure which question she was answering, just knowing she needed his dick right now.

He grinned. “All right, angel, I’m going to let you beg one more time. What do you need?” He lifted his hand to let her speak.

She sucked in a breath. “Please fuck me, Ben.”

Ben made a low, animalistic sound, then slammed into her all at once, sheathing the rest of his length in one smooth motion. Rey gasped at the sudden fullness. Fuck, he was huge. He stretched her body to its limits, and she was grateful the orgasm had loosened her up.

Ben pulled out, then thrust in again—not too fast or hard, but not gentle, either. Rey had the strange thought that he was claiming his territory. “Ohhh,” he said, drawing the word out. “Fuck. Angel. You’re so tight.” He gripped her ass with one hand, keeping the other planted on the desk. Rey was trapped, pinned on his cock, and she loved it. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, holding on as he set a deep, steady rhythm.

“I can’t believe you’re taking all of me,” he said, his heavy breaths puffing over her neck. “It’s like you were made to take my dick.”

Rey whimpered and clutched him tighter.

“What do you think, Rey?” he asked, the dirty talk pouring out of him as he fucked her. “Was your cunt made to stretch just right around me, so I fill you all the way up, until there’s not a single space left inside you that I haven’t claimed?” He shoved all the way in, as deep as he could go, then held there while she gasped and clawed his shoulders. “Tell me.”

“Yes.” Rey barely knew what she was responding to; all she knew was that she wanted him to fuck her and murmur filth in her ear forever. “Made for you. Yes.” She squeezed him with her legs, trying to spur him on. “Move, damn it!”

He chuckled, then started thrusting again. Rey sighed in relief as he slid in and out, moving easily now despite how tightly her cunt hugged him. She was so wet the excess was dripping down her ass and thighs, and every movement made an obscene squelching noise.

“This is everything I’ve ever wanted,” Ben said. “You in my arms, making those sweet little sounds. I’m going to really start fucking you soon, angel, harder and deeper than you’ve ever been fucked. I’m going to _ take _ you.”

“Yes!” she gasped, loving his raw words almost as much as she loved the slide of him inside her. “Take whatever you want, Ben. It’s yours.”

He groaned again, that special sound that hovered somewhere between human and animal, then started pounding into her, pummeling her pussy with that unbelievably massive cock. The desk scooted back under the force of his thrusts. All Rey could do was hold on tight, squeezing him with her arms and legs, trying to take him deeper, even though it was already on the edge of what she could handle.

“You feel like heaven,” he gritted in her ear. “Oh, Rey, this is perfect. _ You’re _ perfect.” He moved the hand that had been braced on the desk and slid his fingers between their writhing bodies to rub her clit. “Such a good girl, with such a good cunt. You’re mine, aren’t you?” Rey nodded, but that wasn’t enough for Ben. He slammed into her even harder, making stars explode behind her eyes. “Say it, Rey. Say it!”

“I’m yours,” she said, her voice breaking in the middle as he pounded into her again. “All yours. Just yours.”

The noise he made then was practically feral, and Rey was proud of provoking it. This was a sound just for her, yet more evidence that she tore him apart the same way he tore her apart.

“Fuck, _ fuck_—” Ben panted. “Angel, I need you to come.” His thumb pressed harder against her sensitive clit, and the sharp pleasure was almost too much to take. “I need you to come so I can fill you up, paint your pussy with my cum, force you to take every last drop—”

Rey tipped her head back and screamed as pleasure ripped through her. It was almost too much to take, an endless, spasming fit that left her babbling and clawing in an effort to express it. She belatedly clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the noises pouring out of her. Ben kept fucking her through her orgasm, and Rey shuddered and keened, lost to anything but the waves of joy she was drowning in.

“Oh, baby,” Ben moaned in her ear. “My precious girl, my angel, my goddess, my—” He broke off with a strangled cry, and his hips jerked as he came.

Rey rejoiced in the flood of warmth and the liquid that dribbled between her thighs once his rhythm slowed and stopped. His breath rasped in her ear, and he clutched her tight, both of their chests heaving like they’d run a marathon.

Ben kissed the side of her head. “Thank you,” he rasped.

She sighed and snuggled into his shoulder, relishing the chance to rest against that soft, sexy sweater vest. “I have no idea what you’re thanking me for, since you just blew my mind.”

He chuckled. “Believe me, the feeling’s mutual.” He released her and gently pulled out, and Rey collapsed back onto the desk, unable to remain upright. She watched as Ben wiped himself with a tissue and tucked his softening cock back into his slacks. He grabbed another tissue and started cleaning between her legs, and Rey smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying his gentle care. The contrast between Kylo Ren, filthy-talking erotica creator, and Ben Solo, snarky-yet-soft IT geek, was fascinating, and she was infatuated with both personas.

“You have a gift,” she said sleepily as he scooped her up into his arms, then carried her to the armchair in the corner.

“What’s that?” he asked, settling her in his lap. Rey was still fully nude, even though he was clothed, but she had no desire to put her clothes on or go back to work anytime soon.

“Well, you have a lot of gifts,” Rey clarified. “I’m not in this just for your dick. You’re smart and funny and all that, and _ wow _ those pecs are impressive. Is height a gift? And your glasses and hair and mouth…” She sighed dreamily. “Anyway. What I meant is that you’re a sex god. That was the most intense orgasm of my life.”

He grinned and swooped down to kiss her. “I was inspired. And extremely sexually frustrated.” He looked a little bashful. “I have a high libido, I guess, and I’ve been absolutely gone for you from the first day we chatted, when you called me a dick. I’ve basically been the horniest man on the planet for a month now and unable to do anything about it other than jerk off.”

“Mmmm. And record yourself jerking off, of course. Where did you learn to talk like that, anyway?”

“You’re going to laugh at me, but… romance novels.” His ears turned a little pink. “Again, high libido, super horny guy, but I’m pretty socially awkward. So I just read a bunch of romance and erotica and Star Wars fanfiction—”

“Star Wars fanfiction?” Rey laughed. “What, stories about Darth Vader’s giant red saber?”

His blush intensified. “Maybe. Anyway, the point is, I liked reading dirty talk, so I started writing some of my own, and then I practiced a lot in my car and in front of a mirror. And I found this audio erotica site and realized it was the perfect way to get good at it. But I also genuinely like knowing that I’m helping other people get off.”

“You’re a saint,” she agreed. “God’s gift to clitorises everywhere. But you have to find it titillating, too, knowing thousands of women are masturbating to your voice.”

“Oh, yeah, I love the exhibitionism element. It’s fucking hot knowing people are listening.” He groaned. “And now that I know you’re one of them… Shit.” He trailed off. “Yep, I’m getting hard again.”

“Wow.” Rey shifted on his lap, appreciating the growing bulge there. “Well, if you want to play hooky from work and just fuck me all day, I am more than willing.”

He kissed her, slow and lingering. The way his lips caressed hers was gentler than any of their previous kisses, but Rey melted for him all the same. “That sounds like a plan,” he said when he finally broke away. “But then I want to take you on a real date.”

“Deal.” Rey beamed, happier than she could ever remember being. “One more question before we go for round two, though.”

“Shoot.”

“You said you wrote some of your own dirty talk.” She bit her lip, hiding her smile. “Be honest. It was Star Wars fanfiction, wasn’t it?”

He made a choked sound. “Oh, hush.”

“Oh, Darth Vader,” she mocked in a breathy voice. “Your lightsaber is just so _ long_. Penetrate me with it, Lord Vader, skewer me with your throbbing red—”

Ben silenced her with his mouth, although he was laughing too hard to properly kiss her. “All right,” he said, standing up with her still cradled in his arms. “This time I’m bending you over the desk, and you’re getting spanked for teasing me about Darth Vader.”

Rey shivered. “Yes, please.”

He hitched her up high enough to whisper in her ear. “And then I’ll be more than happy to show you my big red saber.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, am I forgiven??
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the reconciliation. Let me know what you think! And don't worry, there's more filth to come.
> 
> And omg, look at this amazing manip [@Mowsyling](https://twitter.com/Mowsyling/status/1166098995573383168) made!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be part of the final chapter, but that chapter is quickly spiraling out of control, so I'm splitting it up. That means there's more to come in this fic!

_ Three months later _

It was 3:05pm on a Tuesday when a surprise Kylo Ren audio track dropped.

Rey was already on edge—she and Ben had special plans that night—so when the email popped up in her inbox, she let out a little shriek and bounced in her chair.

“Everything okay?” Rose asked, rolling her chair to the entrance of her cubicle across the way.

“Oh. Yeah.” Rey’s cheeks felt hot. “Just got an email. A good email. Not work-related, just... an email.”

Rose eyed her skeptically. “Is your boyfriend sending you dirty messages?”

Rey nearly choked on her tea. “Rose, this is _ not _an appropriate conversation for the workplace.”

Rose grinned. “And letting the IT guy fuck you on his desk_ is _ appropriate for the workplace?”

Rey really regretted sharing that story at happy hour a month back. She still hadn’t told anyone about Ben’s side hustle as an erotic audio podcaster—that was his secret to share, not hers—but four margaritas had convinced her to tell Rose how she’d finally gotten together with Ben. Of course, once Rose had found out, Poe and Finn had also found out, and now all three of them delighted in harassing Rey about her inappropriate conduct.

“Leave me alone, Rose,” Rey said, although she smiled at the other woman as she said it. “I need to read this email.”

Rose winked. “I bet you do. Carry on, then!”

Rey slipped in her headphones, then groaned when she saw the track title was “Anticipation.” Apparently, Ben was also keyed up about what they had planned for tonight. Had he recorded this at work?

“Hey, angel.” His voice came through her headphones, deep and dark. Rey shivered. She was used to his voice after three months of dating, but she still got instantly wet whenever he said something in that particular tone. “I can’t wait to see you tonight. We have a surprise for everyone, don’t we?”

“Yes,” she breathed, a quiet exhalation so no one would hear.

“We’re at work now, though, so I can’t touch you.” He chuckled. “Or at least, I shouldn’t touch you. We both know I could drag you into a supply closet or my office and take whatever I want, whenever I want, but sometimes it’s more delicious to make you wait for it.”

The way his mouth worked the word ‘delicious’ ought to be a crime. Rey shifted in her chair, already knowing she was going to get herself off to this recording.

“Tonight, I’m going to have you naked in my bed. If you're naughty, I'll start with the flogger, but if you're good, I’m going to bend you over and eat that delicious pussy, then lick the tight pucker of your ass. You like it when I do that, don’t you? You always squirm and try to wriggle away, but I feel how wet it gets you. You love being my filthy girl.”

Rey fumbled for her desk drawer and the present Ben had bought her a month ago. The blue silicone toy was only a few inches long, but it packed a punch, and the scooped area at one end perfectly cradled her clit. She could slip it into her underwear, press a button, and rock her world without anyone the wiser.

A quick glance to make sure no one was nearby, and Rey slid the toy under the waistband of her skirt and inside her underwear, scooting on the seat of her chair to get it in position against her clit. Then it was just a matter of pressing through her skirt to depress the button on the outside, and the tiny thing was humming away. At low levels, it wasn’t loud enough to draw attention, but it was enough to get her off (especially if she was listening to Ben’s dirty talk).

“Are you masturbating to this right now?” Ben asked. “Yeah, you are. I know you. You’re a greedy girl, hungry for whatever pleasure I give you. You might even be touching yourself in public, surrounded by people, seeing what you can get away with.”

Rey bit her lip to suppress a groan. Ben knew her too well.

“That’s because you’re an exhibitionist, angel. Oh, you might not be willing to admit it yet, but you love the idea of coming where someone can hear you. Would you like someone to watch, too? Because I can arrange that.”

Rey clapped a hand to her mouth as her pussy clenched. The vibrations between her legs were winding her up, but that wasn’t why she was close to coming already. Ben was right, as he always seemed to be when it came to her pleasure—the idea of someone listening, _ watching_, overwhelmed her senses.

“There’s no such thing as taboo, not with you and me.” He groaned, and finally she heard the telltale wet sound of him stroking himself with a lube-slick hand. “You could ask anything of me and I’d give it. Fuck, I’m jerking off in the bathroom at work because I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Your tight, wet cunt, and the noises you make—” He broke off with a desperate whine she recognized from the bedroom. “You’re an addiction. I can’t fucking get enough.”

“Me, neither,” Rey mouthed, retaining just enough sense to refrain from saying the words out loud. She ground down on the tiny vibrator, pressing hard enough to spark that sweet almost-pain in her clit.

“I’m going to eat your pussy and your ass, and you’re going to tell me exactly how good it feels. Are you imagining it? Good girl.” The praise, spoken in that resonant bass voice, nearly sent Rey over the edge. She didn’t want to call him Daddy, but she loved being called a good girl. “And once you’ve come on my face, I’m going to kneel behind you and rub the tip of my cock all over that wet, trembling cunt. I’m going to make you beg for it.”

The slick sounds sped up. She was a Kylo Ren addict _ and _ a Ben Solo addict, and she knew he was going to come soon, so she started moving her hips in a circle, grinding harder on the tiny vibe in her knickers.

“And once you’ve begged me enough, I’ll take mercy on you. I’ll thrust into you fast and hard, make you take all of me at once. It’s a lot, but I already know you can take it. And I won’t stop, angel, not even to let you adjust or catch your breath. I’m going to fuck you deep and steady, one hand on your hip, the other in your hair. You like it when I pull your hair, don’t you?”

Rey _ loved _ it when Ben pulled her hair.

“I’ll hold you in place and fuck into you, and I won’t stop until you scream for me and your tight little cunt squeezes me hard. It’s heaven, being inside you when you come.” He gasped, then grunted. “Fuck, I’m so close. _ God_.”

Rey was close, too. She kept up her steady pace, trying to hold out until he told her she could come.

“I’m gonna come inside you, fill you up until you’re dripping, and— _ fuck! _” His shout was too loud in her ears, but Rey didn’t care. She pressed hard one final time, and her own orgasm rippled through her, a hot, clenching wave of pleasure. She muffled her small moan in her palm, shivering with illicit pleasure as she orgasmed in the middle of the office at 3:15pm on a Tuesday.

His ragged breathing came over the headphones. Rey was panting, too, trying to regain her equilibrium.

“That’s just a preview, angel,” he said at last. “I can’t wait for tonight.”

When the recording ended, Rey immediately tabbed over to Slack and saw that Ben had left a few messages for her.

> Ben Solo: hey angel
> 
> Ben Solo: i’m going to be offline the rest of the afternoon
> 
> Ben Solo: leaving early so i can prepare 😈
> 
> Ben Solo: are you being good or naughty today?
> 
> Ben Solo: (personally, i'm hoping for naughty)

Rey bit her lip and typed back, even though she knew he wouldn’t see the messages until he was online again.

> Rey Johnson: i’ll be whatever gets you to fuck me faster 😉
> 
> Rey Johnson: but i know which one you’ve been today
> 
> Rey Johnson: and i like it
> 
> Rey Johnson: see you tonight, kylo ren
> 
> Rey Johnson: xoxo kira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... what do you think their secret plans are??? How filthy is the next chapter going to get? (answer: very)
> 
> I hope you liked this! ❤️ If you did, I'd love it if you let me know. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the updated tags! We're veering into BDSM territory...

Rey showed up at Ben’s apartment later that evening, freshly showered and wearing her nicest lingerie beneath a sexy wrap dress. She was buzzing with nerves and excitement, and her lacy knickers were already damp.

Ben opened the door, and Rey sighed happily when she saw he was wearing a gray-and-blue sweater vest over a white button-up. He leaned against the doorframe with his hands in the pockets of his khakis, looking simultaneously cocky and nerdy, and Rey was ready to jump him right then and there.

“You listened, didn’t you?” he asked.

She nodded, her nipples pebbling at the sound of his voice. He wasn’t using full sex-god voice on her yet, but it was close enough that her body was reacting the same way it would if he’d brushed a finger over her.

“Did you get off?”

“In my chair,” she confessed. “With the toy you bought me.”

His nostrils flared, and he closed his eyes briefly. “God, the image of you doing that…” He shook his head. “I wish I could come that subtly, instead of having to lock myself away somewhere. I’d love to get off to you in public.”

She licked her lips deliberately. “I bet I could make that happen. Maybe not at the office, but elsewhere.”

“Yeah?” he breathed. “You’d suck me off in a public place, angel?” When she nodded, he trailed a finger down her arm, raising goosebumps on her skin. “You’re awfully wicked, you know.”

‘Wicked’ was another word that was downright criminal rolling off those plush lips, and Rey grew even wetter. “Are you going to invite me in?” she asked, shifting from foot to foot in an effort to make her knickers rub over her drenched core.

His eyes flicked down to her restless movements, then back up. He held out a hand. “Come on. Let’s get set up.”

She took it and let him tug her inside the house. The moment the door closed behind them, he swept her up in a passionate kiss. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed into him, moaning at the feel of his muscled chest and hard cock against her.

“You’re wet aren’t you?” he asked when he finally pulled back from the kiss.

She nodded. “Extremely.”

He groaned. “Such a good girl. I can’t wait to show you the setup.”

He kept her hand in his as he dragged her towards the bedroom. Rey knew there would be no small talk tonight, no dinner and drinks leading to a slow tumble into bed. There would be time for food and talk and gentleness after, but right now, she only wanted one thing—and considering the urgency with which he was tugging her along, so did he.

The bed was stripped of blankets, leaving only the dark gray fitted sheet. Candles burned around the room, casting a romantic light over the scene, and several implements were laid out on the nightstand. Rey’s eyes shot straight to them.

“Hey,” Ben said, stepping up behind her to rub her upper arms. “We don’t have to do any of this. You can change your mind.”

Rey twisted around to kiss him, then headed for the nightstand. “Let me see what you have.”

“A flogger, a pinwheel, a feather, and a candle for wax play. Oh, and a blindfold.”

She investigated the items, trailing her fingers over them. The flogger and feather were self-explanatory, but the lit candle was a tall votive, except this one had Darth Vader on it instead of a saint. She gave Ben a look, but he just shrugged as if to say _ what can you do? _“Votives are the best candles for wax play,” he said. “It won’t burn too hot.”

She shivered. She’d fantasized about wax play before, had specifically requested it of him, along with the flogging, and now it was finally happening.

She picked up the final implement, the pinwheel, which was comprised of a serrated but not overly sharp wheel attached to a metal handle. Curious, she ran the wheel over her forearm. Goosebumps rose at the gentle prickling.

“It’s just extra stimulation,” Ben said. “A little sharpness, but not enough to truly hurt.”

Rey hummed and set the pinwheel back down. Then she turned to his desk to look at the setup there: a laptop, attached to a fancy-looking microphone. “Is that it?”

Ben rubbed his hand over the back of his neck in a gesture she’d come to recognize meant he was nervous. “I have a few other mics I’d like to set up around the bed.” His brown eyes met hers, and there was vulnerability in his expression. “If you still want to, that is.”

Rey crossed to him, then sank her hands into his hair and tugged him down to her lips. She kissed him thoroughly, then broke away to say, “I want all of this. Everything you offer. Knowing people will hear us…” She shivered. “It turns me on.”

Ben groaned and dropped his hands to her ass. He kneaded the firm flesh there, then dipped lower, pressing between her cheeks to drag two fingers over the sensitive pucker. “I can’t wait, angel.”

Rey pulled his hair harder. “So don’t, Ben.” She nipped his lower lip. “I’m here. I’m ready. Let’s do this.”

He shuddered, then kissed her soundly before pulling away to set up the remaining microphones. “I can edit anything out after,” he told her as he angled the mics towards the bed. “So just react however you want, and don’t worry about how it sounds. This only goes out into the world once we’re both comfortable with it.”

Rey’s skin prickled again at the thought of their pornographic audio being released to the public. Her underwear was probably soaked through at this point. “Ben.” Her voice was a needy whine. “Please hurry. I need you.”

He stared at her for a long moment, his eyes raking over her body. “You do? Ah, you do.” His voice was low and worshipful. “Okay, angel, I’m going to start recording. But if you ever need me to stop, say ‘IT guy.’”

Rey’s lips tugged up at the corners. “Oh yeah? Are you going to fix my issues? Troubleshoot my orgasm?”

He strode forward, and she expected him to ravage her mouth, but he just kissed her forehead. “At work your issues are usually as simple as turning things off and on again.” He sighed. “This is going to be much more complicated, since it’s impossible to turn me off when I’m around you.”

Rey laughed, covering her outburst with her palm. “You can’t make me laugh, or no one’s going to want to listen to this recording.”

“They will,” he said, swooping in to kiss her. “People want realistic sex, not fake, choreographed porn. They’ll love listening to you, whether you’re laughing, talking, or screaming.”

“Will your listeners be upset, though?” Rey asked, voicing a secret fear. “They like imagining they’re with you. What if they don’t want to listen to you fuck someone else?”

He shrugged. “Then let them be upset. I’m going to tag the shit out of this recording and do a special intro, so hopefully the people who hate it won’t listen. But even if they do?” His hand slid into her hair and squeezed, tipping her head back, and Rey moaned at the subtle sign of domination. “I don’t care,” he breathed against her pulse point.

Ben grinned at her dazed expression, then moved to the desk to start the recording. He leaned down to speak close to the microphone, his voice deepening to his trademark sexy purr. “Hey, listeners. I have something special for you today. My girlfriend, Kira, has agreed to do a recording with me, and I can’t wait to tie her up and make her scream for you.”

Rey whimpered. She was so turned on she couldn’t stay still. She clenched her thighs and twisted her hands together, desperate to touch him and be touched.

“If you don’t want to listen to us have sex, that’s fine. I’ll be back with my regularly scheduled content next week. But if you do…” He groaned, low and hungry. “Then sit back, relax, and we’ll get started.”

Ben stepped towards Rey. “Let me tell you what Kira looks like right now. She’s standing at the foot of my bed, dressed in a little green wrap dress, and she’s already trembling. You want this badly, don’t you, angel?”

“Yes,” Rey said softly, then cleared her throat and spoke louder. “Yes, I want this so badly. I want _ you _so badly, Kylo.”

He trailed a finger from her neck, between her breasts, and down to her waist, where he gripped the end of the sash holding her dress closed. “Are you wet already?”

Rey moaned as he tugged, unraveling the sash. “I’m so wet. I’ve been wet all afternoon thinking about this.”

“Hmm. I think I need to take this dress off you so I can check for myself.” He spread the dress open and pushed it off her shoulders to pool at her feet, hissing when he saw her lingerie. “Oh, you wicked thing. You’re wearing black lace for me.” He tugged at the elastic waistband of her thong and snapped it against her skin. “I’m going to take this off with my teeth.”

Rey gasped. “Please, Kylo. I need it.”

“So impatient.” He spun her around. “Brace your hands on the bed and show me that sexy ass.” Rey shuffled into position. “Good girl. Spread your legs a little more—that’s it.” He kissed the top of her spine, then started working his way down, murmuring compliments as he went. “Your skin is so soft. I could spend hours kissing you all over, from your ears to your little painted toes.”

Rey giggled. “I’m more interested in you kissing the parts in between.”

“Oh?” He nipped her side, and she squeaked. “Tell me what you want me to kiss.”

“My breasts.” She hummed in appreciation when his hands rose to cup them, squeezing and kneading them through the black lace cups.

“Is that it?” he asked, pinching her nipples lightly. Rey shook her head, and he lightly spanked her, making her gasp. “Use your words, angel. Our listeners need to hear you.”

“Not just my breasts.” She trembled as his hands coasted down her front towards her knickers. “Between my legs, too.”

He chuckled. “You can use the dirty words, you know.”

“My pussy,” she choked out as his fingers slid under the waistband and curved towards her clit. “I want you to kiss my pussy.”

“Mmmmm.” He stroked her. “Not yet, I don’t think. Right now I’m enjoying using my fingers.” He reached further back and groaned. “You _ are _ wet. Practically dripping for me. Fuck, you smell good, and you feel even better. All this slickness is for me, isn’t it, angel?”

“Yes,” she moaned. “It’s all yours.”

He made a low, growling sound and tapped his fingers over her clit. “That’s right, this pussy belongs to me. I’m going to put a finger inside you now, Kira.”

“Just one?” Rey rocked her hips back to rub her ass against his erection. She hummed in appreciation. “I can feel how hard you are through your trousers.”

“I am hard, and we’ve barely begun. That’s why I made that recording earlier today: to take the edge off.” He chuckled. “I’ve taken the edge off a few times today, actually, but it’s never enough. You turn me on so much.” He pushed his finger into her, and Rey gasped and gripped his forearm, savoring the flex of his muscles. “Oh, you’re so tight. Yes, one finger is best for now. We’ll work you up to more.”

“But I want more now,” she whined.

Abruptly, he slipped his finger out of her. "Bend over.” He planted a hand on her upper back and bent her over the bed. His hand came down on her ass with a firm smack, and she yelped and gripped the sheet, bracing herself for the second spank against her other cheek. “Who’s in charge?” Ben demanded, rubbing her ass to dispel the sting.

“You are.”

“Exactly.” Ben stroked her back, then unclipped her bra and threw it aside. “But I think you need a little reminder. You’ve been a naughty girl today, haven’t you?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

He gripped her hair and pulled at the roots. “Louder.”

“Yes, I’ve been naughty.”

“I thought so. You’re just begging for a spanking. What did you do today? Tell all our listeners what a dirty girl you are.”

She nearly sobbed as he smacked her ass again. “I masturbated at work. In my cubicle.”

“Filthy girl.” Another spank. “With your fingers?”

“No,” she groaned. “With a toy. I slipped it inside my underwear and ground against it while I was listening to you.”

“Right there in the office?” He pulled her hair harder. “What if someone had heard you?”

“Oh, God.” Rey’s pussy clenched, and more moisture pooled between her thighs.

“I knew it,” he said in a dark, devilish voice. “You like the risk. It gets you off hard, knowing someone might be listening. Well, thousands of people are listening to you now. How does that make you feel?”

Rey made a high-pitched whining sound. “I love it,” she gasped, shoving her hips back towards him. “Touch me Kylo, _ please_.”

“Oh, no.” He made a tsking sound. “You’ve been too naughty to deserve that just yet. I’ll touch your sopping cunt once you’ve taken your punishment, and not a second before.” He knelt behind her. “Now let’s get you naked.”

His teeth nipped her ass, and Rey moaned into the sheet as he dragged her knickers down. “Ohhh, you’re using your teeth,” she said for the benefit of the recording. “Fuck, Kylo, _ please_. Please lick my pussy. I’ll be good, I promise.”

He unthreaded her underwear from around her ankles, then stripped her heels off. He stood, then slipped two fingers behind her legs to spank her pussy. Rey cried out and arched her back, trying to spread herself even more for him. “Not until you earn it,” he said. “I’m going to get the flogger now, okay, angel?”

“Yes.” He’d tested it on her the other night to make sure she liked the pain of being struck with the leather tails, since not everyone responded the same to different types of pain. Unsurprisingly, Rey had _ loved _ it, and since it made a satisfying sound, they’d decided it was perfect for the recording.

Ben returned with the scourge and flopped the ends gently over her shoulder before dragging it slowly down her back, letting her feel the promise in the soft leather. “I’m going to strike your upper back and your ass, and I want you to make noise for me when I do.” He slid an arm beneath her and propped her up a little so she was leaning on the bed while still bent forward. “Hunch your spine. Show me that pretty back.”

Rey curled over to present her upper back to him, then waited in an agony of anticipation. She heard the tails swish through the air a few times as he warmed up, swinging the implement in a smooth figure-eight motion, and then the first smack of the flogger struck her left ass cheek. She jolted, then cried out loudly when he immediately struck the right cheek.

He continued, peppering her ass with strikes of varying force before switching to her upper back. Rey whimpered and moaned the entire time, partly for the benefit of the audience, but mostly because she was overwhelmed by the hot pleasure-pain of the flogger. It felt divine, pushing her into a state of agonized ecstasy. Her legs shook, and she struggled to stay still while he worked her over, switching from ass to back without missing a beat.

At last, he stopped striking her and tossed the flogger aside before running his hands over her aching flesh, soothing the lingering sting. “You did so good,” he crooned as Rey relaxed under his tender touch. She was buzzing with endorphins, her head light, her skin burning, and her limbs relaxed. “I think you’ve earned a reward, angel—don’t you?”

“Yes,” she said in a pleasure-fuzzed voice. “Please, B—Kylo.”

He kissed her shoulder, and she felt the curve of his smile against her skin. “Get on the bed on your back with your arms and legs spread out.”

Rey crawled onto the bed and did as commanded. She felt amazing already, and her pussy was even wetter after the delicious beating he’d administered. She watched, intrigued, as he pulled soft cuffs out from beneath the mattress.

“I’m going to tie you up,” he said, hooking the first cuff around her right ankle. “Then I’m going to blindfold you so you can’t see what I’m doing, only feel.”

She groaned. “Yes, please.”

Once she was cuffed to the corners of the bed, the black cloth descended over her eyes, and Rey was left feeling deliciously exposed and vulnerable. She fidgeted a little, aware that her pussy was on blatant display. There was a rustle, followed by the sound of a zipper, and she knew he was getting undressed.

“God, you look beautiful like this, with your legs spread wide for me and your pussy glistening.” His finger brushed her ankle, and Rey jumped. “Shh,” he soothed. “Relax. I’m going to touch you, starting at your ankle.” He dragged that fingertip up her calf to her knee and back down. Then his finger explored higher, stopping just below the juncture between her thigh and body.

Rey whined. “You’re teasing me,” she complained.

“Of course I am. That’s going to make it even better when I finally let you come.” His hand left her, and then she felt something soft trail over her ribs. “First the flogger, now a feather. A feather for my angel, hm? I’m going to brush it all over your sensitive skin.”

The light, ticklish sensation was soothing and irritating all at once, because she wanted more. More pressure, more heat, just _ more_. Goosebumps rose on her skin as he dragged the feather up her arm and across her nipples. The gentle touch was followed by light scrapes of his fingernails, and then he started massaging her calves. “You deserve a little massage, too, don’t you think?”

Rey sighed and relaxed into the mattress. “Thank you,” she said.

He chuckled. “Oh, don’t thank me yet. I’m not nearly done with you.” Those hands roved up to her thighs, then slid between her legs. He held her lower lips apart with one hand, then rubbed her clit in a gentle circle. “I’m going to massage your clit,” he said, “but not enough for you to come. Just enough to wind you up to the very edge.”

“No,” she moaned, hips working to chase more stimulation. “I need more.”

He slapped her inner thigh, a sharp sting that made Rey jerk and hiss. “What did I say earlier?”

“I don’t—I don’t know.” Rey writhed as he rubbed her clit roughly. “Oh God, Kylo, I need it, I need it so much.” He stopped touching her, and she made a desperate, high-pitched sound. “No, please, keep touching me!”

“I asked you a question earlier,” he said, smacking her other inner thigh. “I asked who’s in charge. I think you forgot, naughty girl.”

“No.” Rey’s hips rocked, and tears gathered in her eyes. “I didn’t forget, I promise. I’m sorry, Kylo, I won’t do it again.”

“Hmm.” Something clinked against the nightstand, and then Rey twitched at a sharp prickle across her bicep. “I’m going to use the pinwheel on you for a bit. Give you an edge of pain to get you where you need to be before I put my mouth on your cunt. Can you take it for me?”

She nodded frantically.

He slapped the side of her breast this time, making it jiggle. “You have to use words, or our listeners won’t be able to tell what I’m doing to you. I asked, can you take it?”

“Yes!” The pinwheel dug a little deeper, drawing a sharp line across her skin. It wasn’t cutting her—the tool was too blunt for that—but the stinging sensation drew all her attention. She wanted more and less all at once. “I’ll take anything you give me. Anything.”

“Oh, angel.” He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, releasing it with a loud pop. “I know.”

He rolled the pinwheel up and down her arms and legs, then across her stomach, drawing sharp trails across her skin until Rey was writhing. “Kylo,” she said. “It’s…”

The pinwheel paused. “What?”

She shook her head, not wanting to be disobedient by asking him for more.

“You can tell me, angel.” His hands soothed the areas he’d worked over. “What do you need?”

The sharp pain was good, but not enough. Rey wanted to be pushed over the edge, sent back into that mindless place where the flogging had put her. “The… the wax. And then your mouth.”

He made a hungry noise. “The pinwheel isn’t enough for you? You want me to pour hot wax over those delicate little tits, drizzle it down your chest to your stomach?”

“Yes,” she gasped. Just imagining it made her pussy clench. “Please, Kylo. It’ll hurt so good.”

He groaned. “My good girl. I’ll give you whatever you want.” She made a disbelieving noise, and he laughed. “So long as I get to decide when you have it.”

“Kylo-oh!” She broke off with a squeal as he licked a hot stripe over her pussy. “Yes, please, _ ohmygod_, taste me.”

He growled against her, which made her moan. “You taste delicious, Kira. Still so wet. You like being punished and denied, admit it.”

Her head thrashed. “Nooo, this is what I need. Kylo, please—”

He nipped her inner thigh, startling a squeak out of her. “Are you lying to me, angel? Because if you are, I’m going to stop licking your cunt.”

Panic washed over Rey at the thought of him stopping now that his mouth was actually between her legs. “Yes, I was lying,” she rushed to say. “I like it when you tease me, when you punish me. But—_holy shit! _” She bucked as he sucked hard on her clit. “Yes, keep sucking, oh God, Kylo—”

He stopped sucking, and Rey actually shrieked. “No! Come back!

She felt the puff of air against her lower lips as he laughed at her. “My poor girl. But I promised you hot wax, didn’t I?”

Rey’s head was spinning. She wanted all of it all at once—candle wax scalding her skin, Ben’s tongue on her clit, her cock plunging inside her—or wait, no, his cock in her mouth first, then her cunt...

She jerked and cried out as a dribble of hot wax pooled on her stomach. The sharp burn was everything she’d dreamed of and more. “Oh, Jesus, that’s—ah!” A fresh stream hit the lower slope of her breast and trickled down to her ribs, and she writhed in bliss.

“You love this, don’t you?” Kylo asked.

“_Yes_.” Rey said the word vehemently. It was _ so much_, the pain hovering on that edge between agony and ecstasy and refusing to choose a side.

“Good girl.” He thrust two fingers inside her pussy as he dribbled more wax over her ribs, and she sobbed. “You’ve earned two fingers now. Shit, you’re so ready. I could fuck you right now.”

“Do it!” Rey gasped as fresh heat hit beneath her belly button. Her stomach sucked in reflexively.

“Not yet.” Kylo dripped wax in a line from her neck to her navel, a trail of stinging kisses that had Rey groaning and twitching. She was wildly aroused, ready to do anything for a taste or touch of his cock.

She whimpered. “Then let me taste it. Please, Ben, put your cock in my mouth. Let me suck you, please!” Belatedly, she realized she’d used his real name. He’d have to edit it out, but her head was spinning too much to hang on to that thought for long.

He made a pained sound. “Oh, angel.” The bed shifted, and she sobbed in relief as she felt his knees on either side of her hips. He shuffled up her body to hover over her head, and she jerked up, mouthing blindly at the air until she found the tip of his cock. She made a triumphant noise and sucked him in, her head craned at an awkward angle as she bobbed up and down.

“Fuck!” He shouted the word. One hand twisted in her hair, pulling tight enough to hurt. “Your mouth is unreal. Shit, you really need this, don’t you?”

She sobbed and hummed in affirmation as she sucked him desperately. The salty-musky flavor of him was heaven, and the thick length filled her almost to the point of discomfort. She didn’t care, lunging up to take him even deeper, until she was gagging and choking on his dick and tears were leaking out from beneath her blindfold. Her heart and mind spun with gratitude and a desperate need to serve him and make him happy.

He was swearing and groaning above her, nudging his hips in time with her frantic sucks. “Jesus, I’m not going to last like this. Rey!”

He’d slipped, too, but Rey doubted either of them cared. She was ascending to another plane, courtesy of his dick and his fingers and the residual heat on her torso where the candle wax had dried.

He abruptly pulled out of her mouth, and Rey whined at the loss. “No, angel,” he said in a rough, nearly broken voice. “I’m going to come inside your cunt, and I promised you something before that can happen.”

Rey thrashed in her bonds. She couldn’t stay still, couldn’t think—

His fingers fumbled behind her head. “Easy, sweetheart. Let me take the blindfold off.” The fabric slipped away, and she blinked teary eyes up at him. He looked awestruck. “There you are.” He brushed the tears away from her cheeks. “Is this too much?”

She shook her head frantically. “Not enough,” she choked out. “Need you to fuck me.” She was soaked and throbbing, and the sheets beneath her were wet with her arousal. Her arm muscles burned from straining at the cuffs.

“Shh. I’m going to untie you.” He stood up and moved to undo the cuffs at her ankles, then the ones at her wrists. Before she could reach for him, he flipped her over. “Hands and knees.” She scrambled to obey, even though she was trembling. “That’s a good girl. I promised you earlier today that I would eat you out, then tongue your ass.”

Rey was beyond coherent speech as Ben crouched on the bed behind her. He buried his face between her legs without preamble, licking and sucking as if he was ravenous for her, and Rey shrieked at the intense pleasure.

Ben’s fingers sank inside her as he ate her out, and filthy squelching sounds filled the air. Rey’s arms quivered, then gave out, and she crashed onto the bed, her hips still propped up by one of Ben’s massive hands. She buried her head in her crossed arms, reveling in the hot swipe of his tongue and the sharp nip of his teeth.

Then he sucked her clit between his lips, and Rey was gone. She orgasmed on a scream, coming so hard she thought she might pass out. Tremors rattled her to the bone as her pussy clenched his fingers greedily.

Ben groaned as he lapped up her orgasm. “I didn’t say you could come,” he said in a choked voice, “but I’m going to make an exception this time.” His mouth danced up to her ass, and then he was tonguing her sensitive hole. It wasn’t going to make Rey come again, but she squirmed in pleasure, and her overstimulated clit welcomed the reprieve.

“You like this?” Ben asked. “Me eating your ass?” His finger trailed over the sensitive pucker. “I haven’t fucked you here yet. Maybe that’ll be our next recording, hm?”

“Yes!” Rey didn’t recognize her own voice. Her throat hurt from shouting, and she sounded like she’d run a marathon. “Ohh, God, I’m not going to survive this.”

He drew back to kiss one ass cheek, then the other. “Yes, you will,” he said firmly. “You still have to take my cock, after all.” Then he dove back in, probing with his tongue, twisting it around until Rey was squirming and trying to get away.

He finally stopped and knelt up behind her. Rey tried valiantly to prop herself up on her elbows, but she was shaking too hard. Finally, Ben slid an arm under her torso and between her breasts, pulling her upright and supporting her.

“It’s time, angel.” He sounded as wrecked as she did. “You’re ready for my cock.”

“Yes!” Rey had no idea how loud her plea was; she might be shouting or whispering. Blood rushed in her ears, and nothing registered except the warmth of his body behind her and the support of his arm.

“I’m kneeling behind you,” he said, narrating for their unseen audience. “Holding you up because you’re shaking too hard to do it yourself. And now I’m going to grab my cock, line myself up with your drenched slit, and…” The broad tip of his erection brushed against her, then nestled into place, the fleshy cap stretching her opening. He sighed. “Yes. Now, I think.”

He plunged into her all at once, a thick, unyielding intrusion. Rey screamed again in pure ecstasy. “Yes,” she cried as he bottomed out. Even though she was more than ready, even though she was so wet it dripped down her thighs, it was still so much to take. “God, you’re so big.”

He groaned as he pulled out, then slammed back in. “I told you I wasn’t going to take mercy on you. Fuck, how are you so tight?” Another brutal thrust, and if he hadn’t been holding her up, Rey was certain she would have collapsed in a puddle of molten arousal. “I promised to pull your hair,” he said, reaching his free hand up to grip the sweat-damp strands. “So I’m going to hold you just like this, with my arm supporting you and my other hand fisted in your hair, and I’m going to fuck you within an inch of your life.”

He hammered into her at a brutal pace, striking impossibly deep each time, and Rey was so wet that every thrust generated a loud, slick noise. The sounds of their coupling mixed with his grunts and her broken moans to create an erotic symphony.

“Shit,” he grunted. “I’m not going to… _ shit_.” He released her hair to fumble between her legs, rubbing her clit as aggressively as he was pounding into her. “I’m gonna fill your cunt up with cum until it overflows, but I need you to come before I do. Please, angel. _ Please_. Come for me.”

Rey’s clit was hyper-sensitive from her earlier orgasm, and his touch rode that pleasure-pain line she couldn’t get enough of. The pressure winding up in her lower belly and cunt tightened, then released all at once, and she orgasmed violently. Her entire body spasmed, her vision went dark, and her feet cramped. She didn’t even know what noises she was making, but they were practically inhuman.

Distantly, she was aware of Ben grunting and swearing as he accelerated his thrusts. He jerked against her, clutching her tightly as he shuddered and pumped her full of his cum. He was babbling filthy, urgent things, but Rey couldn’t process them. She was drugged on pleasure, unable to separate one moment from the next, unable to pick apart the details of the scene that had stolen her sanity.

At last, Ben stilled and lowered her torso to the mattress. He collapsed on top of her, his cock still buried inside her, and even though he was heavy, Rey never wanted him to move. They gasped for breath together, sweat-slick skin pressed tightly together, bodies quivering with aftershocks.

“I love you, angel,” he murmured in her ear.

The endearment sent Rey into tears. She sobbed into the sheet, crying out her happiness, pleasure, and disbelief. Ben had just given her the single most intense sexual experience of her life, and now he was giving her_ this_.

His heart. His care. His love.

“I love you, too,” she gasped, crying harder.

He kissed her neck, and wet drops splattered against her skin. He was crying, too. He shifted until they were both lying on their sides, clutching her close in a spooning position. He wrapped his arms around her, rocking her back and forth. “I’ll edit this out,” he said in a choked voice, and Rey couldn’t help but laugh, even though tears still streamed down her cheeks.

#

Afterwards, Ben took care of her. He’d long since paused the recording, and now he seemed determined to give her a full spa experience. He’d already carried her into the shower and gently scrubbed her, and then, because apparently that wasn’t enough, he’d drawn a bubble bath for her. He vanished while she soaked, only to reappear with a tray full of fruit, cheese, and bread, along with a massive glass of water. He fed her grapes by hand, shushing her when she told him he was being ridiculous.

“This is aftercare,” he said, glowering at her when she tried to grab her glass of water. He snatched it out of her hand, then gently held it to her lips. “You just lie there and let me take care of you.”

Rey wasn’t fool enough to refuse that offer, so she sank back against the tub and sighed, letting the water soothe her aching muscles. Ben drew one foot up out of the water and started rubbing it, and she moaned. “You should really charge for this,” she said as he massaged the tension out of her foot and calf.

“You’re my only customer,” he said, dropping a kiss on her big toe. “And the only payment I need is having you in my life.”

She teared up again, still emotionally raw from their session. “You’re so sweet,” she said, burying her face in her hands. “How are you so sweet?”

“Hey,” he said, placing her foot back in the water so he could scoot over and kiss her forehead. “You okay?”

“Just…” Rey sniffled. “Very emotional.”

He started rubbing her neck and shoulders. “That’s normal. BDSM doesn’t just provoke a physical release. Your body and emotions are tied together, and you just gave total control of them to another person. That requires a lot of trust, and it means you’re going to feel a lot of things both during and after.” He slid his fingers up to massage her scalp, and Rey sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing further. “Thank you for trusting me,” he murmured as he stroked her. “It means a lot to me.”

A smile danced over her lips. “It’s easy to trust you. And that’s not something I’ve ever really felt about anyone before.”

His lips brushed her ear, then trailed down her neck, and Rey shivered. “I’m honored. And I’ll always strive to be worthy of that trust.”

Once he’d thoroughly bathed her, he wrapped her in a fluffy bathrobe and carried her to the couch, settling her into his lap. Rey cuddled into him, resting her head against his shoulder. “I want to do that again,” she said.

He chuckled softly. “I’ve created a monster. Which part do you want to repeat—the BDSM or the recording?”

She peered up at him from beneath her lashes. “Both? Maybe Kylo and Kira can be an ongoing series.”

He hummed consideringly. “I like that idea.”

Rey nibbled her lip, remembering something from the recording she’d listened to earlier that day. “And you said…” She trailed off, hoping he wouldn’t be offended by her request.

He squeezed her. “What?”

“You said people could watch. If I wanted.” Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. “Maybe we can record a video sometime.”

He groaned and dropped his head against the back of the couch. “How are you even real?"

“Is that… a yes?” She wasn’t sure how to interpret that guttural sound.

“Yes.” He shifted her in his arms until he could kiss her passionately. “Yes, Rey. I love the idea of filming us having sex.” More kisses, deep and demanding. “Fuck,” he said, breaking away with a gasp, and Rey felt the telltale prod of his erection beneath her. “I’m getting turned on just imagining it.”

She grinned and kissed her way down his neck. “Mmm, I love your high libido.” She took inventory of her body, then winced at the ache in her cunt. He’d used her hard tonight, and while she’d loved every second of it, she needed time to recover. “I might be a bit too sore to manage, though. Tonight, at least.”

“Oh, God, I wouldn’t dream of trying to push you further tonight.” He sounded horrified at the prospect. “No, tonight you’re going to let me care for you and cuddle you, and if you’re feeling better in the morning, I can ravish you then.”

“So I’m staying the night, huh?” She’d assumed so, had brought an overnight bag just in case, but she wanted to hear him say it.

He fixed her with a stern look. “As if I’d let you leave after what we just did. If I had my way, you’d be here every night.”

Rey bit her lip. “You could have your way, you know. If you wanted.”

A smile bloomed over his face, radiant as sunlight. “Yeah? You want to spend your nights with me?”

“And my mornings. And my days. I want you in my inbox and my earbuds and my Slack notifications and my bed and my heart and my life. I’ll never get enough of you, Ben Solo.”

His eyes shone with tears, even though he was still grinning like a madman. “Me neither, angel. I need you so much. And I’m gonna take care of you.” He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly and reverently. When he spoke again, it was almost inaudible, the word fluttering against her lips on a gentle puff of air, although Rey felt the promise deep in her soul.

“Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
  

> 
> So... that was a lot of smut!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! The response to this fic has been mind-blowing, and I've read and reread your comments a million times. Thank you so much for the support and for making me smile. This was so much fun to write, and I'm sad it's over! It's making me want to write about their new webcam career...
> 
> If you enjoyed this or had thoughts/feelings/want to screech at me, I'd love to read your comments. Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> -Anda
> 
> \-----  
My other works, for those interested:
> 
> [They Don't Have A Word For What We Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867792/chapters/42167327) \- canon-compliant, post-TLJ smutfest with lots of plot. Rated E, complete at 69 chapters.  
[Rev Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977620/chapters/45061165) \- Modern AU set at a car show. Rated E, complete at 5 chapters.  
[The Elusive Mating Dance of the Porgus Adorabilis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053454/chapters/45258604) \- Modern AU where Rey is an ornithologist and Kylo Ren is a playboy who crash lands his plane on the island where she's doing her research. Rated E, complete at 8 chapters.  
[The Rebel's Secret Passion" by B.S. Kysses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181209/chapters/45594586) \- Cracky canonverse comedy featuring romance novelist/Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and Rey, who is unknowingly his biggest fan. Rated E, complete at 15 chapters  
[Revenge is a Dish Best Served Loud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736383/chapters/46711633) \- Modern AU where neighbors Rey and Ben plot revenge against the housesitter having loud sex in Ben's bed. Rated E, complete at 4 chapters.  
[Sleight of Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848865/chapters/47003071) \- Modern AU where Kylo is a magician. Rated E, complete at 2 chapters  
[Satan in a Three-Piece Suit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104316/chapters/45392914) \- Modern enemies-to-lovers AU set in an office. Rated E, WIP  
[Welcome to my Dark Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384882/chapters/46125988) \- Canon-divergent fic featuring Dark!Rey and Smuggler!Ben. Rated E, WIP  
[Omega Centauri ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455442/chapters/48534341) \- Rey/Kylo/Paul Sevier ABO. Rated E, WIP  
[One-Shots!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387747)  



End file.
